Happily Never After
by Juwpiter081
Summary: We go about our lives, never lingering on the negative. We arrogantly assume that we all will have a 'happily ever after' ending. We never once believe our happiness will ever be in question. However, happy endings are for fairy tales, and this is anything but. Freezerburn/WhiteRose. Sequel to Forbidden Flame.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to delve further into sorrow and angst...**

**My most recent story was quite well received and got people wanting a continuation. So, here it is. I decided not to put it as part of _Forbidden Flame,_ mainly because this story, while it is a sequel of that story, is focused on more than just Yang and Weiss. Ruby will be a big part of this story, mostly in the later portions. I'm not sure how long I'll drag out the misery, but I have a few goals in mind that I'm gonna try to hit. Anything beyond that has yet to be determined.**

**Anyway, this story starts off with focus on WhiteRose, but Freezerburn is the 'main ship' in this story. And being the sequel to smut, this goes without saying, but there will be lemons. Probably lots of them. They fit into the plot, but they are there. Read at your own discretion.**

**So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

Weiss shivered, her body suddenly feeling a lack of warmth engulfing it. She rolled in her bed, searching out for someone, anyone. However, her arms came up empty, as they did more often than not. She opened her eyes, the sun starting to crest over the horizon the first thing she noticed.

The second thing she noticed was her clothing. Or rather, lack thereof. Her nightgown, that she had worn for all of four minutes last night, was in a pile some distance from the bed she was currently in. She stood up, showing no hint of modesty, and grabbed it, but only to place it in her hamper.

Weiss grabbed a more suitable set of clothing; a loose-fitting t-shirt that Ruby rarely wore, and jeans that the heiress only bought at her wife's insistence, as well as her usual white undergarments. Within a minute she was fully dressed.

That was when she noticed a pair of brown boots stood up next to the doorway, and that was when the memories of last night finally hit her like an Ursa Major. Every touch, every kiss, every word replayed in the heiress's mind. She was, as expected, angry, but her anger was directed at Yang, nor was it directed at what had transpired. No, Weiss was angry at herself.

She knowingly slept with Yang multiple times in the last several months, each time feeling a greater bond with the blonde. Eventually, that bond became what had been revealed last night; genuine emotions of love between the pair.

However, the fact that Weiss was so willing to reciprocate Yang's feelings was what truly angered her. She loved Ruby. She still loved Ruby. She'd likely never stop loving Ruby. However, she also loved Yang, and she wouldn't stop loving Yang, either. She had to make a decision; which woman did she love more.

She knew it was wrong, but if she was forced to answer that question right here, right now, she'd say she loved Yang more.

That angered Weiss the most. That she was so willing to throw away the last 7 years of happiness she had, all for a romance that was formed because of lust-fueled sexual encounters.

Weiss still hadn't fully finished her thoughts when the smell of breakfast reached her nose, snapping her out of her stupor. That smell wasn't something she was used to, as she was normally the one doing the cooking. Weiss might not have liked mornings, but it only took a few moments to get past her 'scary sleepy state,' as Ruby had so eloquently put it.

Yang was still here, the boots helping with that large intuitive leap. Someone was cooking, and that meant it could be one of two people, and one of them had left for Atlas yesterday.

Weiss wasn't too thrilled to have Yang cooking for her. One, Weiss hated people coddling her, no matter how well they meant by it; she was a Schnee, and a Schnee had more pride than one person should ever have. Secondly, Yang was known as a terrible cook, nearly burning the school down in third year. That was when the team agreed that Yang shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a stove for any reason.

The white-haired woman made her way downstairs, ready to extinguish any fires that may or may not spawn. She made her way to the main room, and then carefully peeked into the kitchen, fearing the worst.

Thankfully, it looked as though Yang decided against making anything difficult; French toast, eggs, and some coffee were all that the blonde had prepared. The blonde sat at the island that separated the kitchen and dinning area, her attention focused on the small TV in the room.

That didn't mean she hadn't noticed the heiress. "Morning, sleepyhead." She sang, not turning to face Weiss. The shorter woman scoffed, stepping into the kitchen.

"Morning to you too, brute." She shot back, moving to collect her own food. Two slices of toast and two eggs made over-easy waited for her, still warm. "I thought you were a terrible cook." Weiss added, not asking it.

Yang chuckled as she finally faced the heiress. "Yeah, well, you can thank Blake for that." She pointed to the eggs on Weiss's plate. "Spent three weeks learning how to make 'em." There was a tone of exasperation in Yang's voice, but it wasn't bitter.

Weiss chuckled slightly as she ate, sharing easy conversation with the blonde as she did. They talked about less serious stuff, the events of less than 10 hours ago a seemingly distant memory.

But they could only put it off for so long…

"Yang, we need to talk." Weiss started, ending the previous conversation, her voice a tone of worry.

Yang heard the tone in Weiss's voice and immediately hardened. For a brief moment, the blonde experienced fear; Weiss was going to say that the night before was a mistake, and that she shouldn't have said anything.

The smaller woman sighed, clearing her mind and trying to find the right words. "I meant what I said last night." She continued, her voice softer and slightly less worried. "I do love you. I really do. It's just…" She couldn't look Yang in the eyes, avoiding the lilac orbs as if they would cause her physical injury.

The blonde's expression softened upon the sight of a scared Weiss. Say whatever you will about Weiss's attitude, it was all a front. A way to hide what truly lied beneath; a scared, fragile little girl, longing for companionship.

Yang reached out and cupped Weiss's face, forcing the smaller woman to face her. "You still love Ruby." She said for the white-haired woman. Weiss nodded once, blinking away the tears that were starting to form. Yang didn't hold that against the other woman. She understood that Weiss was conflicted. She was the same way. She hated the fact that she was willing to act so selfishly as to steal Weiss from Ruby.

"This would cause her so much pain." Weiss said, her voice full of tears that she refused to shed. "If she found out about us, it would ruin her." Again, Yang knew this, and it was something she was afraid would happen.

The blonde pulled the heiress into a loose hug, holding her close but not tightly. "If you don't want to do this, I'll understand." She said the words soothingly, allowing Weiss to back out if she so wished. Yang wanted Weiss with her, but if Weiss didn't want to continue, if she felt that continuing this relationship would cause her pain or sadness and she wanted out, Yang would understand. She wouldn't like it, but she'd accept it.

Weiss shook her head, her face buried in the blonde's neck. "That's just the thing." Her voice sounded hollow, as if her emotions had completely left her. She adjusted herself so she could look into Yang's eyes. "I don't care." The words were spoken with forced detachment. She was trying to distance herself from the decision, as if it would make the choice easier, or maybe just easier to cope with. "I'm not sure I care that I might hurt Ruby."

Yang kept a straight face, but it required every ounce of willpower she had. She was torn. On one hand, Weiss was talking so easily about causing Ruby significant, permanent emotional pain, and she showed little to no remorse towards it. However, on the other hand, it meant that Yang was that much closer to being with Weiss. The thought of being with Weiss, of the happiness that the heiress would bring to her life, numbed Yang to the potential harm that was awaiting Ruby.

The blonde gave a weak, sad smile. "Thank you, Weiss." She said simply, refusing to say any more. If she did, she'd likely break. They were conspiring against the one person they both loved, and yet at the same time they didn't care. They were starting to build a fantasy, one that they wholeheartedly believed in; that they could be together, and that Ruby wouldn't hate them forever.

Weiss returned the smile, swallowing back tears. She wasn't as certain as Yang about what may lie ahead. At best, she'd lose either Ruby or Yang; at worst, she'd lose them both, or more. Yet, despite her best attempts at caring, she couldn't find it in her. She truly did not care, and she hated it. How could she not care that she might cause another malicious pain?

Half in a show of thankfulness and half in an attempt to focus on less depressing thoughts, Weiss leaned in and kissed Yang. It conveyed longing, and yet it never forced anything. It was a kiss of pure love, but it was tinged with regret. Regret that their love would come at great cost. Regret that it might not work out. But, most of all, regret that they didn't care about any of that.

* * *

Ruby Rose looked upon her house with a mixture of elation and sorrow. She had spent far too little time inside its walls, her job as a huntress being her primary focus. She had even put it above the woman she loved more than anything in the world.

Ruby had decided long ago that this would be the last time she'd take a hunt of that caliber. The pay wouldn't be nearly as good; despite being such an important part of the world, hunters didn't make nearly enough money for the work they did. However, that really didn't matter. She was, after all, married to one of the richest people in the entire world.

Said woman was probably inside, awaiting the return of her red-clad knight. And what kind of knight would Ruby be to keep her queen waiting?

The cape wearing woman approached the doorway, turning the key and hearing the 'click' of the lock as it allowed unobstructed entry once more. Ruby flung the door open, taking in the scents of her household. "I'm back!" She called into the silence.

There was a slight shuffling in the den, where Weiss usually worked when she wasn't at her office. Or rather, her castle. The Schnee Dust Company Headquarters was an old castle that Weiss's grandfather bought to house his company (Yes, he literally bought a castle. Ruby still thought that was awesome). Normally, the Schnee lived in the castle, staying as close to the company as possible.

Weiss, however, hated the place. It was her prison for 17 years, and she was loath to return there. So, she used her not-at-all small savings to buy an adequate house just outside Vale. It wasn't nearly as big as the castle, nor was it as elaborate, but for a young newlywed couple, it was perfect.

Ruby shut the front door just as Weiss entered the living room. She still wore her formal attire, likely having gone straight to her den after getting home. Her combat skirt turned semi-formal dress was slightly disheveled, likely from her reaction to Ruby's voice. She hadn't even bothered to remove her glasses, despite the fact that she hated having to wear them.

The rosen woman gave a cocky smirk, one of the more annoying habits she had picked up from Yang. "Miss me?" She asked, her voice a combination of humor and happiness. The white-haired woman rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question, but she approached her wife and pulled her into a passionate, longing kiss.

It wasn't often that Ruby was outlasted in a make-out session, her natural endurance easily beating Weiss's innate lack of it, despite the heiress's vocal training. However, the surprise of the action as well as the fervor of it was enough to cause Ruby to break away first, gasping for breath. "Okay, guess that answers that…" She gasped, each word separated by a gulp of air.

Weiss simply mimicked Ruby's smirk. "Did you really think you'd be welcomed any differently, you dunce?" She asked rhetorically, though her words held no malice. Weiss was, on the surface, harsh, but she didn't usually mean what she said. Maybe she had 7 years ago, but in that time she had changed.

Ruby chuckled. "Um…no?" Ruby loved to play along with Weiss's 'insults', usually playing the part of the 'dunce,' as Weiss so lovingly called her. Weiss usually responded with a playful slap, as she did now. "Hey, now, is that any way to treat your wife?" She teased.

Weiss turned her back, smirk etched onto her face. "Until you start acting like it, yes." Weiss shot back. Ruby simply followed the white-haired woman as she returned to her desk in the den. There were various papers scattered about, a mess with no obvious order.

The red-clad woman approached one of the loveseats and plopped into it, a theatrical sigh leaving her lips. "Oh, I almost forgot how comfortable these were." She breathed, her voice almost orgasmic. Which, of course, brought a nearly unseen blush to Weiss's face.

In an attempt to bring the conversation to a more suitable topic, Weiss sat in her chair and turned to her wife. "Rough hunt?" She asked, thankful that her words were controlled. Ruby sat up straight, her face determined. When Ruby retold something, she did it with her entire body.

"You wouldn't believe it." The dark-haired woman started, her voice dramatic. "I had to track those Beowolves for three days before I even found one." She made several kung-fu motions with her hands, making the accompanying hyahs that went with them.

Weiss held back laughter. Ruby might've been 22, but she acted like that little kid from her first year at Beacon. "But you still got them, right?" She asked, although she knew the answer; Ruby never half-did anything.

Ruby nodded with her entire body, the fabric of her skirt rubbing against the fabric of the seat. "Yeah! I mean, it wasn't easy, but once I found the pack I took them all down!" She continued her previous antics, bringing a small laugh to Weiss's lips. "So, what've you been doing?" The younger woman asked, her voice turning to one of curiosity.

Weiss sighed as she reorganized several papers. "Business stuff, mostly." She answered cryptically. She knew Ruby wanted to know about the company's way of business, even if she really didn't care. However, Weiss was very protective of the personal details of her company. She trusted Ruby, but she couldn't risk anything.

Ruby had long since learned not to pry if Weiss gave an ambiguous answer. All it would do is waste energy. So, instead, she changed the topic. "So, you make dinner yet?" She asked, this time sounding more hopeful.

The sound of a stomach rumbling filled the air, and Ruby shrunk slightly. Weiss sighed. "I have not." She answered, removing her glasses and setting them on her desk. "Go get yourself cleaned up first." She ordered, pointing to the bathroom upstairs.

Ruby obeyed, stopping only to kiss and thank Weiss, before she bolted upstairs, a shower of rose petals in her wake.

-x-

Dinner was a simple affair. Weiss was used to grand events, but Ruby preferred smaller, more personal gatherings. As such, dinner was generally a more informal time, as it should be. It wasn't a lot, either, being just some spaghetti and a salad. Ruby usually didn't eat salads, but Weiss made her eat at least one bowl. Usually, this ended with Ruby calling Weiss 'mom' or some variant on the word, and Weiss simply saying something along the lines of, 'Of course.'

After dinner, Ruby returned to the living room to watch TV. Weiss joined her, if only for a few minutes, watching the end of some cartoon show that her wife adored.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Weiss announced, getting a small, dismissive nod from Ruby. Weiss sighed; there was nothing in this world that could break that woman away from her cartoons.

The heiress headed upstairs, approaching her bedroom and the bathroom inside. Steam from Ruby's shower had mostly faded, though the lingering humidity hadn't yet dispersed. Weiss checked for a towel, quickly finding a red one hung up on the door. She grabbed it, set it on the sink, and began to undress.

She turned the shower on and stepped into the warm spray, allowing it to relax her. However, her stress was much lower tonight than it had been in previous nights. Ruby returning usually made those nights much easier. She didn't have to worry, as much, about the taller woman.

And she could put the nights she spent with Yang out of her mind, if only briefly.

Weiss had just finished rinsing shampoo out of her hair when she heard a creaking noise. It wasn't loud, barely audible over the roar of the shower, but Weiss still heard it. It sounded like a door opening. "Ruby? Was that you?"

There was silence for a few seconds, Weiss's words left unanswered. Eventually, the heiress shrugged it off as nothing but her mind playing tricks on her.

And then she felt strong arms engulf her.

Weiss yelped, trying to struggle out of the hold, but it didn't budge. A soft chuckle came from behind her, originating just behind and slightly above her head. "Relax, it's just me." Ruby said, her voice calm.

It took a moment for Weiss's mind to process the words, but when she did, she frowned. "Why didn't you answer me, you dolt!?" She berated, turning around to face her wife. Or rather, her wife's chest.

Again, Ruby chuckled. "Oh, come on. You act like surprising you is a bad thing." Ruby teased, still holding onto the shorter woman.

Weiss sighed. "Of course it is! Especially when I'm in the shower!" She shot back, slightly miffed at her wife's antics.

Ruby shook her head, a laugh beginning in her chest at her wife's obliviousness. That was when Weiss's mind finally realized what was happening; Ruby stood before her, completely naked, barely a foot away from her, in the shower of all places.

Weiss froze, her face suddenly flaring red. "That was the point, _you dolt_." Ruby teased, matching Weiss's tone easily.

The white-haired woman didn't say a word. So, Ruby decided to act instead. She leaned down and took Weiss's lips in her own. The shorter woman's mind finally reconnected, screaming at her to reciprocate the kiss. She did just that, but she was by no means in control.

It wasn't often that Ruby was the dominant one in the relationship. Her natural innocence meant she didn't have the courage to take total control. However, there were those few times that Ruby took control, having her way with the heiress.

It seemed that this would be one of those times. Ruby was the one who broke away, but not for lack of oxygen. She pushed Weiss back, pinning her against the wall. The taller woman leaned over, taking the lips in again, but only briefly.

Ruby trailed kisses down Weiss's jaw, nipping playfully at seemingly random times. Each action brought a breathy moan to the heiress's lips, a sound that only served to fuel Ruby on.

The dark-haired woman stopped at her wife's chest, her tongue teasing each nipple, enough to spurn a reaction but not enough to satisfy. And, to make matters worse, Ruby was holding Weiss's arms above her head, making it impossible for the white-haired woman to direct her wife in any fashion.

Weiss was at the complete mercy of her wife.

Once Ruby had enough of teasing the shorter woman, she brought her mouth to the left breast and gently bit on the nub there, drawing a long, pleased moan from Weiss. Ruby's tongue danced around the skin, her teeth pinching and tugging on it, each action either raising the volume of Weiss's moans or the pitch. Either way, the need to keep quiet was long gone.

After maybe a minute, Ruby moved to the right nipple giving it the same treatment as the left. Weiss's arms were still pinned above her head, and she could only manage feeble attempts at trying to break free. Ruby seemed to have her completely submissive, just how she wanted it.

It wasn't long before the huntress longed for a more satisfiable reaction from her wife, so with one final tug, she released Weiss's nipple. She stood up, standing face-to-face with the white-haired woman; while it was hard to tell, sweat had already begun to form on her brow, a combination of the heat of the shower and the heat her body produced showing through.

Ruby lean in and kissed her wife passionately, with more fervor and dominance than she had ever shown. Weiss didn't even try to suppress a moan, the sound rumbling through both women, drawing an uncharacteristically husky moan from the younger one.

Ruby hadn't even pulled away from Weiss's lips when she let go of the shorter woman's arms, freeing her own hands, the left one immediately finding its way to Weiss's core. Two fingers slipped inside suddenly and deeply, causing Weiss to break the kiss and throw her head back in ecstasy, a sharp, loud moan leaving her lips.

The taller woman smirked, leaning over and kissing Weiss's neck as her fingers settled on a relentless pace. The very force with which Ruby worked shook Weiss, each thrust reverberating throughout the woman, accentuated with ever-increasing moans.

It didn't take long for Weiss to come, her orgasm met with something more akin to a shriek than a moan. She reached out and gripped the one thing she could grab, Ruby, and held the woman as tightly as possible. It didn't cause Ruby any discomfort, the huntress simply humming a soft melody to help guide her wife through her high and back to reality.

Weiss continued to shake even a full minute after her orgasm, her body trembling. She had never seen Ruby so controlling before. Weiss usually was the leader, making the first moves and guiding the younger woman. It had been that way for 5 years now, way back when they were still at Beacon.

However, this was a different side of Ruby. One Weiss didn't even know existed. She was more assertive, at least in the short span of time it took for Weiss to come. It was a far cry from the innocent girl Weiss had met all those years ago.

Ruby's smirk never faded as Weiss slowly regained her senses. "Feel better?" The huntress asked, her voice laden with passion. Something in those words seemed out-of-place on Ruby, but Weiss couldn't quite place it.

Unable to form words, both from her mind still being fuzzy and her throat being raw, Weiss simply nodded her reply. Whatever stress she had before was gone, replaced by the characteristic aftereffects of an orgasm.

"Good." Ruby added, her smirk getting devious, slightly worrying the heiress. She had seen that smirk before, but never from Ruby. No, she had seen it on the face of her forbidden love. A smirk that meant, 'Get ready to have your world rocked.'

Weiss didn't have time to think, let alone react, as Ruby dropped to her knees and honed her lips and tongue on Weiss's core. The wave of pleasure filled every one of Weiss's senses; she felt it, tasted it, and she sure as hell spoke it. Her voice was shrill, barely recognizable, and there was no way you could decipher what she might've been saying.

The sight of Ruby's smirk had brought Yang's image forefront in the white-haired woman's mind, and now it refused to leave. She relived every time she saw that look, usually right before Yang went down on her, sending waves of pleasure to her mind that threatened to take complete control.

Weiss moaned, an action that Ruby likely didn't hear completely. However, Weiss heard it, and it made her blood run cold. It was the beginnings of a name.

But it was not the name of the woman in between her legs.

Weiss couldn't trust herself to not say Yang's name, not when her mind was focused on the blonde. She brought a hand to her mouth and bit it hard. She was not worried that she might draw blood; she might not have used her Aura heavily in the last 3 years, but she could mend small cuts and wounds quickly enough.

While it was Ruby who worked whatever magic her tongue came up with, Weiss's imagined that it was the blonde down there. That it was Yang's tongue that danced across her clit. That it was Yang's hair that her free hand dug into, Yang's head that she held in place. And that it was Yang that brought her to her climax for the second time that night, making her mind go white.

And, she imaging that it was Yang who held her, whispering soothing words in her ear as she came down from her high. That it was Yang's voice that brought her to reality. That it was Yang who said she loved her, and that she'd never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's Chapter 2. More drama should build up here. I plan for this story to reach maybe 9 chapters, as long as I'm able to make each arc a full chapter's length. 9 is the hard limit, and, like I said before, it should focus more on Ruby in the later chapters.  
**

**So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby lay in bed next to her wife, the white-haired woman sleeping soundly. It seemed that her 'shower' had taken more out of her than expected; she barely had enough energy left to return the favor before she passed out.

The huntress smiled. At times, Weiss tried too hard to be in control, coming off as bitchy, cold, and cynical. But, deep down, Weiss was a very kind and fair woman. She just came from a damaged family.

Weiss's father was one of the worst people Ruby had the displeasure of meeting. The dark-haired woman didn't have it in her to hate people, but she made a special exception for the elder Schnee. When he left the company to Weiss, he did so at perhaps the worst time, both in the heiress's life as well as the company's situation.

The Schnee Dust Company was starting to go south, figuratively speaking. Profits were down, as was worker morale. The White Fang had made it their primary goal to completely eradicate everything Schnee they could get their hands on. At first, Ruby feared for Weiss. The White Fang would've loved nothing more than to assassinate the daughter of their most hated enemy.

So far, those fears had been unjustified. However, with Ruby wanting to focus more of her time with Weiss and less out on hunts, that fear was coming back. Weiss was her everything. She was the reason she got up in the morning, the reason she went to sleep at night, the reason she'd always come home, no matter what stood in her way. Ruby would fight Death itself if it stood between her and Weiss.

The younger woman softly stroked her wife's face, her fingers gently running along the smaller woman's cheekbones. The touch brought a small smile to Weiss's face, the heiress instinctively nuzzling closer to its source.

In doing so, the heiress broke from her sleep, her eyes barely opening. Light blue met silver, silent words conveyed in the gaze.

Ruby gave a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry for waking you." She said softly, but there wasn't the typical Ruby smallness that came with her normal apologies. It was genuine, but not asking for forgiveness; she knew she'd always get it.

Weiss simply moved in closer, burying her face in her wife's neck. "Can't sleep?" She asked groggily, attempting to return to the state she had left seconds ago.

Ruby nodded once, the action causing her chin to touch Weiss's head. "I was just thinking." She spoke, her voice laced with a small hint of worry.

Weiss caught the worrying tone in Ruby's voice and shifted, getting a better look at the woman's face. "What about?" She asked, trying to sound as supportive as possible in her tired state.

The dark-haired woman fidgeted slightly, mostly trying to get comfortable in the position they were in. "About us, mostly." She confessed, getting a cautious, almost scared look from Weiss. "Nothing bad." She quickly added, trying to relax the older woman.

It mostly worked, as Weiss's face calmed slightly. There was still worry, but it wasn't as prominent. And it wasn't for the reasons Ruby suspected. "What about us?" The question was laced with minor concern. Ruby thinking, especially seriously, meant it was usually a big deal. It was a situation very similar to this that saw Ruby propose to Weiss.

Ruby mustered the best smile she could, hoping to look convincing. "Well, we've been together ever since Beacon." She started, her voice nostalgic but still serious. "That was, what, 6 years ago?"

Weiss nodded, unsure where Ruby was going with this line of thought. It must've been important, otherwise she wouldn't be talking about it here.

Ruby sighed. "I know I haven't been the best wife." She continued, her voice slightly self-deprecating. Weiss could say the same thing about herself. "So, I've decided. I'm not gonna take any more lengthy hunts." She announced, her voice calm and slightly happy.

The words seeped in slowly. Weiss knew Ruby loved being a Huntress. She practically lived for it. There was nothing else she wanted to do in the world. To decide to cut back on that dream was big.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at her wife. "Thank you, Ruby." The words were full of genuine elation. However, inside, Weiss was screaming. It was because of those long hunts that her love for Yang had bloomed. This made her choice that much more difficult.

The dark-haired woman, oblivious to the inner conflicts of her wife, returned the smile, but she wasn't finished. "That's not all." She started, noticing how Weiss paused for a moment, before that worried look returned.

Weiss didn't have the chance to voice her worry, because Ruby placed a finger over her lips. "Weiss, you know I love you, right?" She asked, her voice soft. Weiss nodded, getting the message not to speak. "Well, I want something. Something big." She added cryptically, her voice getting smaller with each word.

Ruby sighed heavily, before she smiled widely. "I want a child." She said.

Weiss's entire world came screeching to a halt at the words. Her mind echoed the words, letting them sink in. _Ruby wants a child. She wants a child_. Her mind played this on a loop.

Two weeks ago, Weiss wouldn't have reacted in this way. She'd have smiled, said yes, and embraced her wife as tightly as she could. But a lot happened in that time. Her feelings for Yang had become more prominent, and given what had almost happened in the shower, it was clear that Weiss's feelings for Ruby were second fiddle to her feelings for Yang.

However, this threw a wrench into those feelings. The thought of having a child of her own made her happy. She could imagine the child, a near perfect replica of Ruby, running around the house in laughter, Ruby following behind her, laughing as well. Weiss would teach her more lady-like things, like singing, proper manners, dancing. And they'd both teach her in the art of combat, when she was old enough. They'd teach her with the values of a huntress.

The war in Weiss's mind made it easy to forget that time still flowed. Ruby had given Weiss time to process the answer, but she hadn't said anything in nearly a minute. The smile she had once worn inverted, the frown twisting her features. "Weiss, is something wrong?"

Weiss snapped from her stupor, feeling anger towards herself. Her lack of an answer probably killed Ruby inside. However, Weiss was conflicted. She both wanted this, and didn't want this. Her love for Yang had become stronger over the last week, but this made that seem almost petty.

Weiss collected herself and smiled, cupping Ruby's face. "You just caught me off guard, that's all." She said, the words being the truth, just not in the same context. "I have to think about it, okay? A child is a big responsibility." This was more of a way to buy herself time. She knew she'd have to consult Yang on this.

Ruby's frown faded slightly, grabbing the small hand on her cheek with her own. "Alright." Ruby answered, her voice laced with rejection, but it wasn't a bad rejection. She understood that Weiss wanted to make sure she was ready, and Ruby wouldn't force the issue. She wanted a family, but if Weiss wasn't ready for one, she would wait. She'd wait until the end of time for her wife.

Ruby kissed Weiss on the forehead, holding the smaller woman. "I love you, Weiss." She said softly, nuzzling her face into Weiss's hair. The white-haired woman nodded once, her hair tickling Ruby's face.

"I love you too." The words came out automatically. She expertly hid the sorrow in her voice, never once daring to show her true feelings. Now she knew that Ruby would be devastated if she found out about Yang. The little hope that this wouldn't end in disaster was quickly fading away.

* * *

Yang sighed as she flipped through channels, unable to find a suitable show to watch. It was just after noon, so the only thing on were soap operas, and Yang didn't care much for those. She was currently living in one.

However, a small huff to her right caught her attention. "Either find something or turn it off." Blake snapped, though her voice wasn't as annoyed as the words.

Yang chuckled. She pressed the off button on the remote, silencing the TV. Blake sighed once, returning to the book in her hands. Blake was never seen without a book when she was at home, which was maybe three days a week.

Yang shared the apartment with Blake, both hunting at different times, enough to keep the rent paid and the food stocked. It wasn't the glamorous life that Yang had expected, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been.

The book Blake was currently reading was one that Yang had seen before, a sign that Blake had finally gone through her collection. Every few months, the faunus would buy several new books, after trading in old ones she had finished reading. Typically, Blake could read a book in less than a day if she was left alone. However, she usually only read a chapter or two at a time, less to savor the story than it was to keep the money flowing.

Yang looked out the window to her left, seeing Vale sprawling out from it. The apartment was on the fifth floor of a five-story complex, located in the residential district of Vale. It was a fairly cheap place, two bedrooms, which was pretty much all the two needed. Having lived in a dorm for 4 years made this seem like a mansion.

In the distance, however, Yang could make out the characteristic peaks of the Schnee Company Headquarters, small on the horizon but visible nonetheless. That brought Weiss into Yang's mind. The white-haired woman was probably bossing around some incompetent worker who didn't know what he was doing.

That thought brought a small smile to Yang's face. Weiss was kinda cute when she was mad. Granted, if she was mad at you, she was pretty scary. It had to be the scar, or the way her voice became shrill and sharp, because it sure as hell wasn't her height.

However, the happy thoughts were soon replaced by the sad ones, which had become more and more common in the last few weeks. Yesterday, Yang left Weiss's house an hour or so before Ruby returned, not wanting to rouse suspicion. Not that Ruby would mind; she thought that Yang and Weiss had become good friends, and she was excited for it.

Yang hated lying to Ruby. She had made a promise to her mother, several years ago, that she would keep Ruby safe. On its own, it wasn't a big deal. Children often made promises of that nature to their parents all the time. Usually, it was just to make the adults stop yammering about it.

But then their mother died, only a day after Yang made that promise.

Ruby was completely devastated. The girl was only 8 years old at the time, still in that period where she needed her mother. Without her, she clung to the only female in her life; Yang. That caused Yang to become Ruby's surrogate mother in a way, always watching out for her younger sister, yet always trying to make Ruby more self-dependant.

Weiss coming along helped that tremendously. The heiress helped Ruby find herself as a leader, helping the younger girl to come along as a person. Ruby started to become less of a recluse, less shy. Eventually, Ruby fell for the heiress, which led to their relationship and eventual marriage.

Yang was happy at that time. She was happy that Ruby was finally her own woman. Her sister no longer needed her around. It was bittersweet in that way, but she knew that Ruby would never stop loving her. As said before, Yang had become Ruby's surrogate mother. That bond wouldn't be easily broken.

But then Ruby had to go and be a hero. She had to take the grandest, most dangerous hunts she could get her hands on. At first, Weiss was worried; Ruby was a great Huntress, but she was still fresh. She hadn't truly experienced a hunt before, and definitely not one of this caliber. There was a reason these hunts were considered dangerous. Not every hunter who took them came back.

At first, Yang had gone over to Weiss's to act as a supporter. To help Weiss get through the worry that came with Ruby being gone for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. At first, she considered the heiress a close friend, almost a sister. They talked about things other than Ruby. About their pasts, about the things they found interesting, and current events. That sort of stuff.

Then, one day, Weiss all but threw herself at Yang, something inside taking control. Repressed feelings or outlet of frustration, Yang wasn't sure. She tried to back out, to leave, to be the bigger person. However, Weiss had made it clear; this would be one thing and one thing only; sex.

Look how that turned out…

In hindsight, it was inevitable. Yang always though Weiss was beautiful. Hell, before Ruby finally made her move, Yang played around with the idea of asking the heiress out. She knew she'd likely get rejected, probably violently, but Yang was accustomed to taking risks.

But, as Ruby became more and more caught up in her work, she started neglecting Weiss, and Yang was the one there to comfort her.

The blame fell depending on how you looked at the situation. Was it Weiss's fault for suggesting the late night meetings? Was it Yang's fault for going along with them? Or was it Ruby's fault for being a terrible wife?

Yang's mind naturally tried to shift the blame off of herself. But, she didn't like blaming Weiss for it, and she sure as hell didn't want to blame Ruby. So who was to blame? One of them, or all three of them?

"Yang, are you alright?"

The words snapped Yang out of her stupor, the blonde turning to the source of them. Blake looked up from her book, her face even. She wasn't the type of person to worry, but that didn't mean she didn't.

Yang realized she must've zoned out. She simply smiled. "Yeah, Blake. I'm fine." She said, her voice her peppy as usual. Blake gave a slight nod, before returning to her book.

"Hey, Blake, can I ask you something?" Yang blurted out suddenly. Her mind immediately went into 'oh shit' mode, questioning why she'd say that.

Blake looked up, her curiosity slightly piqued, but also slightly annoyed. "Uh, sure." She replied, trying to sound at least interested in what Yang might have to say. It was probably irrelevant, but she'd at least give it a listen.

Unable to back out of it, Yang sighed. But, she had to ask herself; how could she say anything without revealing the secret she had hidden for several months.

"I was wondering." The blonde started, decided on how she'd approach the question. "If someone were to focus on their job more than their partner, would it be wrong for the partner to be angry?" She asked, trying to be as vague as possible. She couldn't risk saying anything more direct.

Blake's expression turned almost sympathetic. "Is this about Weiss?" She asked knowingly. Yang felt her heart skip several beats, anxiety making breathing difficult. Her mind went back into 'Oh shit!' mode almost instantly.

Just when Yang was about to say something, to defend herself, Blake spoke. "I'm sure that Ruby loves Weiss deeply." She started, quelling the fear in Yang's heart. At least, the fear of being caught. "And I'm sure that Weiss loves Ruby. They've been together for, what, 6 years now? That doesn't just happen on accident." Blake must've thought that Yang was worried that Weiss might start holding resentment towards Ruby for her hunting schedule. It wasn't wrong, but it wasn't entirely right, either.

Yang sighed. "Yeah. You're right." She tried to sound thankful, but the answer didn't really help. Blake had never gotten buddy-buddy with Weiss, even after spending 4 years in the same room as the heiress. Part of it was old resentments, but another part was their clashing natures. Weiss was generally bitter, but Blake at least tried to act nice.

Before Yang could relax, her scroll buzzed. On the screen, she saw the letter 'W,' which obviously stood for Weiss. The blonde opened the device and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She started, slightly confused; Why was Weiss calling her from work?

There was some shuffling on the other end of the call. "Are you alone?" Weiss asked quickly, her voice hushed.

Yang hid her worry well, but she did sit up straighter. "No." She answered, the word doing nothing to draw Blake's attention. "Blake's here." That, however, did, the faunus turning at the mention of her name.

Weiss sighed before cutting the call. Yang knew what that meant; she needed to talk to Yang in private, usually about their relationship. They had learned they could never be too careful, especially since Blake could hear things other people didn't.

A few seconds later, Yang's scroll buzzed, a text message on the screen. _Meet me at Luigi's Diner ASAP._ It read.

Blake didn't see the message, but she did get slightly worried. "What's got Weiss so worked up?" She asked. She heard the heiress on the other end of the line, but she hadn't made out the words she spoke.

Yang almost didn't know how to answer the question. She decided on bending the truth slightly. "She didn't say." She answered, approaching the door. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up." She didn't even give Blake a chance to respond before she shut the door and left, her mind racing.

* * *

The ride to Luigi's Diner wasn't long. Yang lived closer to the high-class establishment than Weiss's work was; the heiress had to drive across the entire city. Said heiress hadn't shown up yet, leaving Yang to wait patiently at the front of the diner.

A few minutes of waiting later, Weiss walked in, combat skirt crisp and pristine, handbag slung over her left shoulder. Yang got to her feet at the heiress's arrival, approaching the shorter woman.

Weiss put a hand up, silencing Yang before the blonde even started. The pair approached the host, who had been eying Yang ever since she arrived. "Schnee." Weiss said evenly.

The host immediately stiffened at the name. "C-come again?" He asked incredulously, barely able to form cohesive sentences. Weiss's eye twitched ever-so-much.

"My reservation. Schnee, Weiss." The heiress pointed to the reservation book on the host's podium, her voice short. The young man looked down, saw the name, and scrambled to gather two menus, spouting sheepish apologies.

He led them to the back of the restaurant, a secluded area that was currently empty. The diner wouldn't fill up for another three or four hours at the soonest. This wasn't the most convenient place to have lunch. But, it was isolated, making it perfect for private discussions.

Both women ordered drinks; Weiss a water and Yang a glass of white wine. When the host left to fill the order, Weiss gave Yang a hard look. "Firstly, don't you have to drive?" Yang nodded energetically. Weiss sighed, a small smile on her lips. "Second, the wine here is a total ripoff. You could get better at a gas station" She said this with a small hint of humor.

Yang shrugged. "Eh, I'm not big on wine." She dismissed. However, the humor in her voice quickly faded, her demeanor doing a complete 180. "So, why'd you call me here?" She asked, her voice serious.

Weiss sank into her seat, exhaling heavily, her smile fading. "Ruby told me something last night." She started, her voice low. Yang immediately hardened. "First, she's not going to take on longer hunts anymore." Those words were, on their own, bad, but it wasn't that problematic. Even the shortest of hunts could take a full day.

"But..?" Yang coaxed, slightly fearing what Weiss had to say.

Weiss sighed. "Ruby said she wants to have a child." She informed, her voice slightly detached from the words.

Yang's face fell. Those words were like a death knell. She fell into her chair, the wood groaning slightly. The host returned, a glass of ice water and a glass of wine on a tray.

"Have you two decided on a meal?" He asked as he set the drinks on the table.

Yang hadn't even looked at the menu, but she didn't have to. This wasn't the first time she was here, and she never got anything different. "I'll have the four-cheese lasagna." She spoke, her words automatic. The host wrote the order down, then turned to Weiss.

"The small shrimp alfredo." She said evenly. The host nodded.

"Alright, it'll be a few minutes." He said with a bow, before leaving the pair.

However, even a minute after he left, neither woman said a thing. Yang simply felt…hollow. She knew Ruby wanted a family; it was something she talked about even when they were kids. About the family she'd start. Ruby already had it all planned out; two kids, preferably a boy and a girl. She'd try to suggest that one of them join Beacon. The other, probably the younger one, would be spoiled rotten.

Yang should've been happy. Ruby was getting what she wanted. But, the only thing Yang felt was despair. "Are you going to?" She asked suddenly.

The words caught Weiss off guard, the white-haired woman giving Yang an odd look. "What?"

Yang sighed. "Have a child?" She reiterated, her voice completely hollow. There were no emotions in the words nor her voice.

It was a question Weiss had asked herself several times the last few hours. She, like Ruby, always dreamed of a family of her own. A real family, not the fake one she had been part of. She'd treat her children with love. She'd accept them no matter how they turned out, because they'd be hers.

However, the problem she was running into was who she wanted that family with. Ruby was the obvious answer, but this wasn't an obvious situation. There wasn't much black and white; the proverbial spectrum was mostly grey.

After a few moments of thought, Weiss sighed. "I don't know." She said in defeat, sinking into her chair. "I mean, I've always wanted a family of my own." The words were full of confliction, her inner struggle spilling out without restraint.

Yang felt some feeling return with the words. Weiss still hadn't decided, which gave her hope, however small and selfish it may be. However, she had to be the bigger person here, if not for her sake than for Weiss's. "Look, if you do decide to do this, then I won't stop you." Yang said the words solemnly.

Weiss nodded. "I'm not sure I will, though." She confessed. Yang had expected the words, but that didn't make them any less jarring. "I've been leaning towards choosing you for the last week." She added suddenly, causing Yang to sit up straighter.

"What?" Yang's words were full of confusion and tentative hope. "Are you..?"

Weiss nodded once more. "Last night, I almost said your name when Ruby and I were…" She left the words hanging, certain that Yang would rather not hear details about her younger sister's sex life.

Yang gave a small grimace at the mental image, but she quickly pushed past it. "Are you sure?" She asked again, this time more directly.

For a moment, Weiss said nothing. However, after that time, she smiled. "I've never been more certain in my life." She said, her voice both happy and sad. Happy that she had finally made her decision. Sad because that decision would ruin the one woman who had put up with her.

Yang was slightly less reserved, at least initially. She smiled widely, a small laugh leaving her lips. Unable to close the full distance between herself and Weiss, the blonde simply grabbed Weiss's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it once.

However, the moment came back to reality after that. Yang's smile faded, replaced by a look of despair. "This is gonna kill Ruby…" She trailed, her voice reflecting the beginnings of a small sob. The weight of the situation came down with the force of a thousand Ember Celica rounds.

There were no words to say to make this better. Weiss knew what Yang said was true. Ruby wouldn't accept it. She'd be angry. This was betrayal, pure and simple. It was wrong.

But, if this was so wrong, why did it feel so right? Why did it bring them so much happiness?

They ate their lunch in silence, both parties contemplating what they had agreed to do. Now that they knew what to do, the hardest part was still to come.

They would have to tell Ruby about them, once and for all.

Yang just hoped Ruby would survive it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter everyone's been anticipating! Not much else to say, other than prepare yourselves.**

* * *

Ruby had left earlier in the morning, having accepted a hunt. The huntress would be gone for at least a day, maybe more. She swore up and down that it was the last long hunt she would take, claiming that it was the only one that had been available. Weiss, outwardly, was slightly annoyed towards the dark-haired woman, but inwardly she was elated. Ruby being gone meant that she didn't have to make an excuse to spend time with Yang.

Weiss had to head to work, but she planned to only stay for a few hours. After accepting several folders full of reports and projections, Weiss retreated to her office, ready to get to work.

But first, she had something she needed to take care of.

Weiss grabbed her scroll and put in three numbers; 9-9-5, her speed dial for Yang. This was the third time in a week that she had called the blonde from work. At least this time it would be with good news, however selfish that may sound.

The line rang three times before it was answered. "Yeah?" Yang spoke, her voice slightly groggy, likely having just woken up. The fact that Yang answered meant that Blake wasn't anywhere within earshot. Which meant she wasn't in the apartment, or Yang wasn't.

Weiss smiled upon hearing the voice, but there was some mild tiredness in her face. "Yang, it's almost 10 in the morning and you've only just woken up?" It wasn't often that Weiss could tease the blonde, so she took the opportunity whenever it made itself apparent.

Yang grumbled something under her breath. "Sorry, mom." She shot back, her voice still sleepy. "Why're you calling me, anyway?" There was a slight hint of confusion in the words.

Weiss's smile returned in full force. "Ruby left for a hunt today." She informed, trying with all her might to keep calm. It wasn't easy, given what she was feeling, but she did a pretty good job of it.

There was shuffling on the other side of the line. "For how long?" Yang asked, the previous tiredness completely gone.

Weiss chuckled. "She had to head south, so maybe a day or two." She continued, reciting what Ruby had told her. "Long enough for dinner." She added.

There was a short silence on Yang's part. When she finally spoke, you could hear the grin on her. "So, where and when?" She asked, her voice even, but there was subtle, sultry undertone in the words.

Hearing it sent a brief flare of heat through Weiss's body. "I was thinking Silver Star." She spoke, her voice thankfully even. She was thankful this wasn't a face-to-face meeting, shielding her from the gaze that no doubt accompanied that tone. "I'll pick you up around 6:30, so just be ready by then." She added.

There was a small hum from Yang's end. "Sounds like a plan." She said, her voice still laced with subtle lust. She was going to try with all of her might to get Weiss worked up.

It was working, too. "Go back to sleep, you brute." She shot, her voice uncharacteristically shaky. Yang chuckled at the way Weiss stumbled over herself.

"Love you too." The blonde sang, right before she ended the call.

Weiss sighed as she put her scroll down. There was no way she was going to stay sane for the next 6 and a half hours, not when she knew exactly what was awaiting her.

Oh, she was going to make Yang pay for that.

* * *

Yang wasn't big on formal wear. She only wore dresses when she absolutely needed too; the last time she did was for Ruby's wedding. That particular dress wasn't suitable for a dinner date, though.

Still, Yang was certain that she'd have something that could work for tonight. Of course, being the lazy person she was, Yang had to wait until half an hour before Weiss would arrive to pick her clothes out, but hey, what's life without a little procrastination?

Digging through her pitiful wardrobe, the only thing that even remotely fit the criteria of semi-formal was a small yellow blouse and a brown skirt. However, it had been ages since Yang had worn the ensemble, for an end of the year ball at Beacon. There was no guarantee that it would still fit.

Sighing, Yang tossed it into a pile of clothes that didn't work, which pretty much left what Yang normally wore. The outfit was Yang's favorite, and she wore it for more than just hunting. It was comfortable, and it showed exactly what Yang wanted it to. Left with little choice, Yang was forced to pick it, throwing it on quickly.

Yang then found a mirror. She looked her hair over; it was, at it normally was, completely messy with no sense of order. Granted, that was how Yang preferred it, but again, this was a pretty big deal. This wasn't just a normal get together with Weiss. This was a date.

Yang grabbed the only brush she had and started running it through her locks, taking as much care as possible to untangle the knots without dislodging any hair. It was a tough balance to hit, but she was somehow able to. Within a few minutes, the thick locks started to smooth out, her hair falling a few inches further than normal.

That was when Yang got an idea. She ran over to her clothes pile and grabbed the yellow blouse. She quickly changed, replacing her normal top with the blouse, then covering that with her vest. She checked herself out in the mirror; from the waist up, it looked pretty good.

However, the lack of clothing on her legs broke the visage, making it seem almost contrived. Yang looked through the pile, hoping she could find something that might work.

That was when she found a pair of black slacks, one of the first articles of clothing discarded. Yang slipped the slacks on, throwing her belt over it. Now it looked better; almost like her normal outfit, but slightly more formal. The way her hair flowed was a nice touch, reaching down as far as her upper thigh at full length.

Satisfied with her appearance, Yang stepped into the living room and sat on the couch in silence. Blake had left for a hunt the night before, wanting to get to the village today and hopefully be back sometime tonight. Yang probably should've headed on a hunt as well, but she didn't see any that she felt challenged her enough, nor did she feel paid enough to be worth it.

Three sharp knocks rang out, alerting Yang to her company. She approached the door and, with a small sigh to clear her head, opened it.

Weiss didn't opt to wear completely formal attire either, like Yang, simply changing what she wore with her normal outfit. The only thing that was severely different about the heiress was her hair; she had opted to wear it down, the locks coming down to her knees at full length.

Yang gave a small smile to greet the smaller woman. "You look beautiful." _Oh, real smooth, Yang. That's not cliché at all…_

Weiss rolled her eyes. "How original." She teased. However, she returned the smile. "But thanks."

The two shared a slightly awkward silence in Yang's doorway for a few seconds, before Weiss finally spoke. "So, are we going or what?" There wasn't any hostility in the words. Yang's mind reconnected, the blonde sheepishly smiling as she stepped out of the apartment and locked the door. "Didn't you say Blake was coming back tonight?" She asked, slightly worried.

Yang nodded once in reply. "Yeah, but she sent a message saying she'd be a little late; traffic isn't exactly paying her any favors right now." She answered, a small hit of humor in the words. It was Friday evening, the worst time to be out on the road.

Weiss slightly grimaced. "Oh, don't remind me." She said with a silent groan. "I almost got into an accident twice on my way here."

Yang couldn't help but chuckle at that. Weiss was very protective of her car, mainly because it cost more money than Yang had made in her lifetime. Yang thought it was an ugly vehicle, having no right being that expensive, but Weiss loved the damn thing and there was nothing that could change that.

"I was always told by dad, 'Drive like everyone is trying to kill you.'" She recounted the words her father had told her when she started driving.

The white-haired woman chuckled as the pair reached the ground floor. "So you just blow everyone else up?" She teased, getting a sideways glare from the blonde.

They shared easy conversation like this the on the fairly short trip to the diner. Silver Star, unlike Luigi's, didn't require a reservation to get a seat, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard to get in. Fortunately, there weren't as many people here as there normally were, so the couple didn't have to wait long to be seated.

As they were seated, they ordered their drinks, both opting to get a sweet tea. The waitress gave a small, respectful bow before heading to the back to retrieve them.

Yang looked over from the menu at Weiss. "So, did Ruby say which hunt she took on?" She asked as she settled on her meal.

Weiss shrugged as she flipped a page of the menu. "Just that it was in the south. She didn't really specify." She answered, setting the menu down after a few brief moments. "Why?"

Yang mimicked Weiss's shrug as the waitress returned. "Just curious." She spoke with her trademarked oblivious pep. Weiss sighed at Yang's immaturity, but her lips turned up in a small smile.

"So, what are you two having?" The waitress asked, flipping a small notepad open.

Weiss answered first. "The shrimp fried rice." She said briefly, handing the menu back. The waitress took it, then turned to Yang.

"Sweet and sour chicken." She said, also handing her menu back. The waitress bowed again, heading to the back to fill the order.

Once alone, Weiss turned back to Yang. Her face was serious. "I know you probably don't want to discuss this here," She started, keeping her voice hushed. "But, have you been thinking about how we're going to tell Ruby?" There was still some slight fear in her voice, but for the most part she resigned herself to the idea. She knew there'd be repercussions, but she wouldn't be facing them alone.

Unlike some people…

Yang sighed, leaning back. "I don't think we would have to tell her." She answered, her voice nowhere near as certain as Weiss's. The heiress gave a slightly confused look at the words.

Before she could voice her confusion, Yang continued. "It's not the best idea, and it will still hurt Ruby." Her words were slightly forced, as if she wasn't completely for them. To be honest, she really didn't want to do this, but she didn't know what else to do. There was no way that their happiness would come without Ruby's pain. She wasn't even sure if this was the most painless option.

However, love could make someone come up with crazy ideas. It had a way of blinding even the most levelheaded thinker, removing their inhibitions and making them do sometimes stupid things.

Weiss silently urged Yang to continue. "We could just run." The blonde said evenly, despite the way her voice was soft. "Leave this place behind and run."

The heiress frowned at the idea. She couldn't run away. How could she, in good conscience, leave her entire company behind? How could she just leave Ruby like that?

However, she would at least give Yang a chance to plead her case. "Okay, how?" She asked, trying to keep her skepticism in check.

Yang sighed heavily. "Well, it would take a bit of planning." She started, her voice slightly more audible. "I could take a hunt and not come back from it." She said the words with difficulty. She was pretty much suggesting she fake her own death. Even Weiss had trouble digesting that idea.

However, the heiress remained silent, allowing Yang to continue. "I'm sure Ruby would be upset, but, before I enrolled at Beacon, I talked with her about it. She understood the dangers that being a Huntress brings." Yang tried to defend the idea, but her words weren't as convincing as some arguments she had made.

Weiss nodded once, still not sold on the plan. "Alright, what about me? I can't just leave without drawing some attention to myself." She said the words with no malice, instead with realism.

Yang frowned slightly. "That's a bit more complicated." She said, her voice slightly solemn. "We'd have to find a way to make it look like the White Fang got to you." Weiss blanched at the words, her face falling almost instantly. "I said it wasn't the best idea." Yang added, her words soft.

The white-haired woman tried to process the plan. How in the hell could she even pull that off? There wasn't much that could get into the Schnee HQ without being detected. Not to mention there was surveillance just about everywhere in the building, so if Weiss just walked out, it would be seen.

Weiss gave Yang a slightly hard look. "How would you do that?" She asked, her skepticism no longer hidden.

Again, Yang sighed. "I really don't know. Maybe make it look like you were taken in the night. Ruby would have to be on a hunt for it to work, though." The words weren't very convincing, almost sad. It was clear Yang didn't actually want to do this, but what other option was there? Telling Ruby about their relationship would be seen as a betrayal, one that she might never recover from. At least with this, while Ruby would definitely be upset (who wouldn't be after losing their sister and wife in such a brief time span?), she could at least keep living.

Weiss could see the conflict in Yang's eyes. The blonde wanted so badly to find an amicable ending, or at least one that didn't involve destroying Ruby. This plan was perhaps too extreme, but it showed Yang's true motives. She would do anything to be with Weiss. At this point, nothing would stop that. Unfortunately, that included Ruby.

Weiss took Yang's hand in her own. "We'll figure it out, alright?" She promised, squeezing Yang's hand gently. Yang gave a weak smile, squeezing back.

"Thanks, Weiss."

* * *

Dinner was a brief affair. After their less than happy discussion, the pair returned to more normal topics of conversation. During the meal, Yang got a message from Blake asking where she was, to which Yang answered the half truth that she was on a date. She just neglected to divulge with whom she was on said date. Anyway, it was enough for the faunus. It wasn't the first time Yang had 'been on a date,' and, if she knew the blonde, it wouldn't be the last time, either.

Once finished, the pair returned to Weiss's. They continued to chat away, but as they grew nearer to their destination, the air became slightly thicker. They both knew what was coming. It took every ounce of restraint they had to make sure they made it home before succumbing to it.

Weiss led the way, unlocking the door in record time. She stepped foot inside, set the keys on the nearby coffee table, and turned around just in time to have Yang embrace her, their lips crashing together.

The darkness made navigation difficult, but they somehow were able to blindly find their way up the stairs and to the bedroom, their lips never once breaking apart. Hands roamed with fervor, undoing buttons and untying strings, articles of clothing tossed haphazardly around the room.

Weiss was the one who ended up on the bottom when the pair finally found the bed, her bolero already discarded and her combat skirt untied and ready to be removed. Yang herself was in a similar state of undress, her vest and belt already gone and her slacks unbuttoned.

The blonde pulled the skirt over the head of the heiress, her white undergarments and dress boots the only things that she still wore. Yang pulled back, slipping out of her slacks and pulling her own blouse off, allowing Weiss remove her boots.

Once both women were in just their undergarments, their lips found each other again, Yang positioning herself on the bed just above Weiss. Hands danced on the other's skin, the light actions bringing soft moans to each woman.

Yang was the first to have her bra removed, the brown covering tossed somewhere out of mind. Yang answered this by forcing her hands under the heiress, unclasping her bra, and meting out the same fate to it.

Their kiss broke after this, both women looking longingly into the other's eyes. Silent conversations were shared, the couple lost in the other. In this moment, there was nothing else in the world that mattered. All that mattered was the person with them.

Both women reached for the other's core, sliding in between their lover's panties and sinking a single finger inside them. Both released a long, breathless moan, their voices harmonizing in the air.

They mimicked the other's rhythm, their fingers settling on a slow pace. For the first time, neither wanted the other to just come. This was no longer a meeting of lust. This was a meeting of love, an attempt to bring themselves closer to the other.

The moans in the air become louder and faster, their breath short and heavy. Warmth filled the air, but whether it was from the sex or Yang's semblance wasn't clear. In either case, sweat began to coat each woman, their skin glistening in the little light that entered the room.

As they came closer to their orgasm, the other's name began to leave their lips, at first thin and soft. But as they came closer to their climax, it became a full moan, and then they all but shouted it.

They came together, fingers curling inside the other, their moans high, loud, and long. They shook, holding the other as they fought their way back into reality.

However, what awaited was something they were not ready to face…

* * *

Ruby was practically bouncing with excitement, the only thing keeping her in check being the fact she was currently driving, and bouncing in her seat here wouldn't be the greatest idea.

Even the terrible Vale rush hour traffic did little to hinder her mood. If anything, it made her that much more excited. Her plan had been perfect so far.

She had planned to surprise Weiss. The hunt was merely a lie, albeit a necessary one, to give Ruby time to prepare her surprise, and to actually surprise the heiress. Hell, just showing up after supposedly being gone for a hunt should've been enough on its own.

Today wasn't important. It wasn't a holiday, nor a birthday, nor did it hold any cultural significance. Today was a Friday just like any other, except that this Friday marked something special. Today marked the 7th anniversary of Ruby's first day at Beacon.

Now, that might seem odd. Why would Ruby surprise Weiss on that day? What importance could that day hold to Weiss? Well, that was the day that Ruby and Weiss first met, despite the rather explosive outcome of that meeting.

The day held a special place in Ruby's heart. Because of that day, she fell for that crabby rich girl sometime during their second year at Beacon, and from that came Ruby's first real romance. She had never been considered 'attractive' before, Yang being the one that took all that attention (or rather, her chest…). And Ruby wasn't the most sociable student at Signal, so she had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Ruby's plan was simple; first, she'd take Weiss to dinner at her favorite diner, _The Artic Rose_, and then she'd take her to see her favorite opera. Ruby wasn't big on musical arts, or rather the classical arts. She liked music, but in her mind, the louder, the better.

Still, Weiss loved opera, having been a soprano before she decided on being a Huntress. There were still a few times where the heiress would sing, her voice an angelic harmony that could make even the most cold-hearted person weep.

Ruby pulled onto her street just after 7, the sun already low in the sky. It wasn't too much later that Ruby pulled into her driveway, Weiss's car parked next to hers. The red sedan was a gift to Ruby from Weiss, under the guise of a wedding gift. However, Ruby knew the heiress's true motives; she didn't want Ruby driving her car.

Ruby exited her car and approached the front door, sliding her key into the lock only to find it was unlocked. Odd, but not completely unheard of. Ruby pushed the door opened and was greeted by darkness.

That was when Ruby felt another presence. It was familiar, but at the same time it wasn't. The air was unnaturally thick, so that even the loudest noise would be engulfed by it.

Ruby was about to call out for Weiss when she heard the heiress's voice in the air. It was muffled, as if it had traveled a great distance, and the tone was different than usual. It was a familiar tone, one that Ruby had heard before. One that Ruby thought only she had ever heard.

Something stirred in the huntress's stomach, a silent fear that something was not right. Weiss never went to sleep early; she would work herself to sleep most nights. The fact that the house was dark and mostly silent was concerning enough. Hearing what Ruby thought was a private noise made that even more concerning.

She heard her wife's voice again, this time more clearly. She could've sworn she heard a name in there, but she still had trouble making it out.

Then she heard Yang's voice.

Heat built up in the huntress's chest, something akin to anger, but at the same time denial. _No, she wouldn't. She couldn't…_ Ruby's mind ran wild, worst case scenarios playing out in her head.

She heard the voices again, loud, almost screaming. This time, there was no denying it.

In that moment, Ruby's fears were replaced by anger, her entire vision turning red.

She raced her way up the stairs, approaching the bedroom. The door was open, and just before it stood one of Yang's many brown vests, the leather impossible to miss on the white carpet.

In the back of her mind, Ruby held onto hope that maybe, just maybe, her mind had been playing tricks on her. However, the sight before her shattered those hopes, and with it, Ruby's heart.

She saw Yang and Weiss, both nude, embracing each other, their bodies covered in sweat. The air was filled with the heat and stench of sex, making breathing difficult. Both women's Auras were flaring, their bodies shaking slightly, as if they had been electrocuted.

Yang finally noticed the new presence, her Aura now under her control. Her face fell instantly, her mind going completely blank. She was dead, she knew it.

Weiss, however, had yet to sense Ruby's presence, instead only seeing Yang's face. "Something wrong?" She asked, her voice still recovering from her high.

The blonde sat up slowly, her face unchanged. She sat up and started to turn to the doorway.

And then she went flying away. Ruby had practically warped from the door to the bed, rose petals in her wake, left arm extended in a wicked hook.

Weiss's eyes went wide, her face falling. _Oh shit._ Was all her mind could comprehend. It was all she could think as she was her wife standing before her, a wild look in her eyes. It was a look Weiss thought was only reserved for Grimm.

"How could you!?"

The words were a shriek, the voice that spoke them shrill and full of anger. Yang rolled to her feet, her instincts kicking in automatically.

Ruby shed no tears, despite the emotion that no doubt filled her and made her want to. However, her sadness could wait. Right now, she had focused on her anger, directing it at the two women whom she thought would never hurt her.

The rosen woman turned to Weiss. "I trusted you!" She screamed again, causing Weiss to pull back instinctively, her face slightly fearful. Ruby either didn't care or didn't notice.

Yang stepped in, attempting to pull Ruby away from Weiss in case she did something she might regret. However, the touch caused Ruby to react in the only way she knew how; violently. This time, Yang anticipated the blow, her Aura shielding her from most of the damage, but she still staggered away.

There was no remorse in the younger woman's eyes as she decided to vent her anger on the brawler. "Why!? Why!? Why!?" Ruby repeated the words, growing louder and shriller each time as she swung at Yang, the older sibling doing nothing more but blocking the punches. Ruby couldn't normally hold her own against Yang, but an angry Ruby was almost too much for her.

Weiss couldn't sit by any longer and tried to pull Ruby away. She knew, deep down, that her wife would never harm her.

That was a foolish assumption, as Ruby instinctively swung at the heiress the moment she touched her. Weiss was thankful she had kept her Aura up, otherwise that blow might've knocked her unconscious. As it stood, even with Aura, Weiss's vision still spun, seeing blots of darkness filling her sight.

Ruby hesitated, her mind realizing what she had done. Yang, however, felt her own anger raise, her eyes turning red, and she did something she had never done before; she punched her baby sister.

Ruby staggered, the blow absorbed by her Aura. It put distance between Ruby and Yang, enough distance so that Yang could maneuver herself next to Weiss, who sat up.

"Was that really necessary!?" Yang snapped, her voice reflecting the anger in her eyes.

The huntress frowned. "You have no right to ask that question, _sis_!" Ruby sneered, her voice dripping with malice on the mention of Yang.

The blonde growled, helping Weiss to her feet. The heiress had already cleared her vision, and the pain had dulled to a throb and not stabbing like earlier. "You just hit your fucking wife!" Yang shot back.

Ruby laughed mirthlessly. "And you've been _fucking_ my wife!" The dark-haired woman screamed, the swear slightly out-of-place in Ruby's mostly innocent voice. "Don't even try to justify that, Yang! That's unforgivable!" She took a step closer, her fist raised, ready to rain down hell.

"Did you even think for once you may have deserved it!?"

The words brought on an eerie silence. Weiss had snapped, her face red with anger, her eyes alit with a fire, her chest heaving. Both sister's anger subsided, Ruby's expression doing a 180, her face now one of hurt, her arm hanging limply at her side.

Ruby took a ginger step forward. "Weiss..?" The rosen woman's voice was small, almost childlike. Normally hearing that voice would've torn Weiss apart. But now, in her anger, she barely noticed it. "What do you mean?" The question came out shaky, as if she feared the answer.

Weiss let her anger take the reins. "Did you ever think about me when you went off on your hunts?" She hissed, approaching the taller woman. Yang stepped away, her face shocked. "About what I felt when you left me alone those nights? About the pain you caused me!?"

Weiss was now inches away from Ruby, the taller woman's face falling with every word. "You tried so goddamned hard to be a hero, you forgot what you promised me on our wedding day. You told me you'd never leave me, that you'd always be there for me." A short, joyless laugh. "You fucking lied, Ruby. You weren't there for me. You cared more about your career than me."

The heiress heaved, her anger causing her to shake. However, the damage had been done. Tears fell down Ruby's face unhindered, clouding her vision. "Weiss, I'm sorry…" She sobbed, her voice broken. "I never meant to hurt you."

The huntress reached out, but Weiss simply avoided the contact, taking a step closer to Yang. "You had your chance, Ruby." She said simply. The words had no emotion behind them.

Whatever feeling Ruby had left died with the words. Her tears slowed, her vision clearing slightly. Without another word, she left, a shower of rose petals where she once stood.

Weiss felt one of those petals graze her face before it disintegrated. The reality of what she had done finally hit her. "She's gone…" Emotion finally filled Weiss's voice. Sorrow, self-hatred, and fear. "I pushed her away!"

Weiss collapsed into a sob, her entire body shaking. Yang immediately caught her and held her, stroking her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. However, Weiss spoke nothing but the truth; she had driven Ruby away, once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Chapter 4. How will everyone react after that explosive ending last chapter? Well, here you go!**

* * *

Ruby felt numb. She couldn't feel anything. No anger. No joy. Not even sadness. Her heart continued to pump blood through her body, but it no longer beat.

How could it? In the span of 5 minutes, she had gone from excited, to betrayed, to angry, and then to hurt. All at the hands of the two people she thought loved her the most. Emotionally, Ruby was drained. She was dead inside.

She drove aimlessly, her mind focused on the road before her. Or rather, she drove automatically. She may or may not have had an ultimate destination, but if she did, she honestly did not know. All she knew was her life was pretty much over.

She finally parked outside a small apartment complex, near a tall building. Five stories tall, it loomed over the rest of the surrounding buildings like a protector, a landmark in the jungle that was Vale. Ruby knew this building, and she knew who lived here. Yang.

The name which had once brought so many happy memories did absolutely nothing now. The Yang that Ruby knew was not the Yang that she had just left behind. It couldn't have been the same Yang. Yang would never do something like that.

But, someone else lived here, someone who Ruby had considered a great friend and practically family. Blake Belladonna. The faunus woman kept mostly to herself, not going out of her way to meet with her former teammates, but never avoiding them. Her lifestyle was one of solitude, and Ruby respected that.

However, Ruby needed somebody for her, someone she could trust. There were others; the former members of JNPR came to mind. However, while Ruby considered the other team her friends, she honestly felt closer to Blake than them. Living with her for 4 years tended to do that.

Ruby made her way up the stairwell slowly, apathetically. She spared nothing to anything around her, her mind on auto-pilot. She had always gone to either Yang or Weiss when things went wrong. What was she supposed to do when she couldn't go to either of them?

She reached the door to Blake's apartment. She could only tell that Blake was home because of the light that came from the nearby window. Lifting a hand feebly, Ruby knocked on the wooden door twice, neither impact making much noise.

There was some movement inside as Blake approached the door. She opened it, her initial indifference first replaced by a slight smile, but then, upon the sight of Ruby's downcast face, concern. "Ruby? Are you alright?" The faunus asked, her voice worried.

Ruby went to answer, but no words came out. She tried again, but still nothing. So, with a sob, the huntress threw herself into Blake, holding onto the older woman. Blake staggered back, partly from the force of Ruby's hug and partly out of shock. Uncertain of what to do, Blake simply returned the hug, softly patting the woman's back, imitating what she had seen Yang do whenever Ruby was upset.

They remained like this for a while as Ruby simply cried. She let everything out, all of her pent-up emotions spilling without pause. Blake still had no clue what caused this breakdown, and she was starting to get worried. Ruby was strong, if slightly shy, so to see her like this was heartbreaking to say the least.

Finally, Blake decided to lead Ruby inside the apartment. She shut the door behind her as she led Ruby over to the couch. As the two sat down, Blake sighed. "Yang's not here right now." She said, oblivious as to the situation.

The mention of Yang's name caused Ruby to resume crying, her face buried in her hands. That got Blake's attention. Normally, Ruby would go to Yang with her troubles. If Yang was the origin of those troubles, that meant something was wrong.

But, if that was the case, why didn't Ruby go to Weiss about it? Why would Ruby not go to her own wife for comfort?

Blake feared that something had happened, concern returning in full force. "Ruby, what's going on?" She asked gingerly. She reached out and grabbed one of Ruby's arms, pulling it away from her face.

The huntress's face matched her clothes, as did her eyes. The silver that once shone with such enthusiasm were dulled, almost lifeless, as if she could no longer feel anything.

With a small sob, Ruby started. "I wanted to surprise Weiss, so I said I had taken a hunt." Her voice was low, perhaps inaudible to most people, but Blake was able to catch the words with her slightly better hearing. "I came home, and I found her with Yang, and…and…" That was all she got out before she returned to her crying fit.

Blake felt as though she had been hit by an Ursa. No, that couldn't be right. Could it? Would Yang really do something so…despicable? And, more importantly, would Weiss? Whatever happened to 'Till death do us part'?

Blake reached over and rubbed Ruby's back soothingly. In response, Ruby simply buried her face in Blake's shoulder, her crying no longer audible. "Ruby, I'm so sorry." It was all that Blake could say. She couldn't even say that it would get better. There was a real possibility that it would never get better. There was the possibility that this would be the end of Ruby as Blake had known her.

She suddenly felt anger towards the accused pair. There was no reason for Ruby to lie, not about something so traumatic. Her mind then began to piece together clues that looked her right in the face. How Yang and Weiss had spent an unnaturally long time with each other at times. Weiss meeting with Yang at weird times, mostly when Ruby was gone.

This had been going on for at least a few months, and Blake hadn't suspected anything. That only served to further the faunus's anger, heat suddenly rising to her cheeks.

For several minutes, the pair simply sat in silence, Ruby's sobs slowly fading into simple sniffles, and then into nothing. Blake continued to rub her back, acting as a silent pillar for the huntress. She remained silent, knowing that nothing she could say would make this better.

Then the door started to open.

Blake knew who it was before she even saw the mop of blonde enter the doorway. Yang was dressed in a haphazardly thrown on blouse and slacks, her usual vest and belt thrown on top of them. Her hair was a mess, matted to her head as if held there from old sweat. Given what Ruby had said, that sweat likely came from her time with Weiss.

Yang went to say something, but Blake wouldn't let her. "You. Outside. Now." She hissed, pointing to the door. The blonde looked ready to make a retort, but Blake flared her Aura, her eyes narrowing to slits. The brawler backed off, heading outside but not leaving.

The faunus told Ruby where she was going, and when she was comfortable leaving Ruby alone, she followed her roommate outside. "Blake, I can explain." Were the first words that Yang said.

Blake shut the door with perhaps more force than necessary, the sharp sound resonating off the inlaid stone floors and wooden ceiling. "No you can't, Yang." She snapped, her voice not loud but nowhere near soft. "What in the hell were you thinking!?"

Yang sighed. "I wasn't, alright!?" Yang retorted, her voice exhausted. "I screwed up big time. I know. At least let me talk to Ruby." Yang tried to step past Blake. However, the faunus blocked her path.

"No. She doesn't want to talk, and especially not to you." She said, her voice dangerously low. "Why don't you just go back to Weiss?" These words were added with disdain.

Yang's eyes flickered red, her anger seeping through. "Let me by, Blake." She warned, her voice dangerous. Blake, however, didn't back down.

Instead, she closed the distance between herself and the blonde, staring the other woman down. "Just leave, Yang. Before something bad happens." There was no fear in the words. Yang Xiao Long could strike fear into even the most stout of men. It took either great bravery or great foolishness to not be scared when Yang was angry at you.

The brawler smirked. "You could never beat me before." She challenged. "What makes you think you can now?"

Blake matched Yang's smirk. "Because you don't have your weapons." Blake reached back, feeling the familiar grip of Gambol Shroud in her fingers. "I do."

A small chuckle. "I don't need Ember Celica to kick your ass, kitty." Yang's voice was almost sinister. Whatever had happened before, this was not the same Yang that Blake knew.

The two stood mere inches apart, each one waiting on the other to make the first move, former teammates ready to battle. However, eventually, Yang relented, her eyes returning to their lilac color, the wind that her semblance created dying off. "Fine." She said with finality. "I'll give her some time to cool off."

Blake shook her head. "You stay away." She warned, still in the same stance as before. "What you did was despicable, Yang." Again, there was disdain in her voice.

Yang's eyes briefly flashed red again, but only for an instant. Her face fell, anger replaced by regret. "I know that, Blake." She mused. She looked down. "I don't expect Ruby to forgive me." A small, mirthless laugh. "Hell, I'd be surprised if she'll ever talk to me again after this."

Blake's anger faded slightly, but she never let her guard down. "Why'd you do it, Yang?" She asked, her voice direct. "What in god's name compelled you to sleep with your sister's wife?" There was a lost tone in Blake's voice, like she needed something to direct her.

For a moment, Yang contemplated the question. However, she declined to answer. "Goodbye, Blake." She said with a small hint of sadness, heading down the stairs. Blake's eyes followed her, noticing a familiar white car in the parking lot. The heiress looked slightly downcast as well. Perhaps they weren't as happy as she thought?

She shook the thought from her head. It didn't matter what they felt. Their actions caused Ruby pain, whether or not it was intentional. But, they knew what they were doing would hurt Ruby. How could it not? Her sister and her wife, the two she loved more than anyone in the entire world, had betrayed her.

Ruby was shattered. And Blake was left to pick up the pieces.

* * *

The day after Yang left had been silent, to say the least. Ruby didn't say anything of her own accord, and even when she did speak, it was soft, only saying what was absolutely necessary. Blake honestly worried for her friend. She knew what depression was, and so far, Ruby showed all the signs of being depressed.

The next morning, Blake looked around Yang's room, trying to make a decision. Chances were things between the other three wouldn't be easily repaired, if at all. That meant that Ruby would likely not be returning to her home. So, without a second guess, Blake decided that Ruby could stay here until the time that she was ready to move on.

That meant she needed to get Ruby's stuff. And that also meant she needed to make room for Ruby's stuff. Which meant that Yang's stuff needed to go.

Blake wasn't spiteful, so she wouldn't just throw Yang's stuff away. No, she'd send it back. But, she needed a way to do that. She didn't want to leave Ruby alone, and she didn't want to drag Ruby back to her house, possibly upsetting her even more.

So she needed help. Thankfully, she knew exactly who to call.

Said people were at the door now, three sharp knocks signaling their arrival. Blake approached the entryway and opened the door.

Two faunus stood outside, a male with blond hair and matching prehensile tail, and a female with brown hair and two tall rabbit ears atop her head.

Sun Wukong and Velvet Scarletina had been friends of Blake's since her first year of Beacon. The two faunus first met each other through Blake shortly after graduation, and they'd been together ever since. As it stood, they were married in everything except name.

Sun gave a small smirk to Blake. "Heya, kitty." He spoke, his voice slightly humorous. If it were anyone else, Blake might've punched him. Hell, even if it was him, she'd probably punch him.

However, she had long since gotten used to Sun's teasing nature. He was just like Yang in some senses, never taking things as seriously as he should've.

Velvet was thankfully on Blake's side, though, elbowing the taller man in the ribs. "Hi, Blake." She greeted, her naturally small voice full of warmth.

Blake gave a short chuckle at the scene before her, but stepped aside, allowing the pair to enter the apartment. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, guys." She thanked with a short bow.

Sun, still rubbing his ribs, flashed a small grin. "No problem." His voice was slightly strained. Apparently Velvet was stronger than she looked. Granted, being a Huntress, the rabbit faunus was more than capable of holding her own whenever required. "So, what was it you needed us to do?" He asked.

Blake's smile faded slightly. "Well, Yang's no longer living here, so I need you to take her stuff to her new home." The words came out less even than Blake had wanted, a small hint of resentment entering her voice.

Sun caught the tone in Blake's voice and gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, marriage troubles?" He tentatively joked, getting a small glare from Blake and another elbow to the ribs from Velvet.

The rabbit faunus frowned. "Sun, seriously." She scolded in a hushed voice, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's immaturity. "Sorry about that, Blake. What happened?" The woman was more respectful, her voice softer and slightly sympathetic.

Blake sighed, her anger slightly subsiding. "Well, yesterday, I learned that Yang had been seeing someone." She started, keeping her words soft. Sun gave her an odd look, silently asking why that was so bad.

Before he could voice his question, Blake answered it. "It was Weiss." She said, anger dripping from the words.

Velvet's face became shocked, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "What!?" She gasped, as if she had heard the words wrong. Sun shared his partner's shock, seriousness in his eyes.

The feline faunus nodded once, letting out a slow exhale, calming herself. "Yeah. It's been going on for a few months at least." She said the words with more control, realizing that losing her cool now wouldn't help.

Sun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What about Ruby?" He asked carefully, his voice concerned. "How's she taking it?" Velvet nodded once, mimicking the monkey faunus's worry.

Blake motioned to the back of the apartment, namely her room, where Ruby currently slept. Or rested, at least. "She's here." She informed softly. "She's…not in a good way." Blake saw no need in lying to her friends. That, and she knew they'd likely not buy it anyway.

The rabbit faunus sighed heavily. "Oh my god. That's terrible." She sounded very concerned. "Why would Yang do that? That doesn't sound like her."

Sun agreed. "Yeah. Something's not right about this…" He trailed.

Blake frowned. "It doesn't matter why they did it." She said shortly, perhaps with more force than needed. "Right now, I just need you to take Yang's stuff, and pick up Ruby's." The words were tired, but she thankfully kept her anger from spilling into them.

Velvet gave Blake a quizzical look. "Ruby's moving in here?" She asked carefully.

Blake nodded once. "She has nowhere else to go." She answered, her voice slightly sad. "She came to me first. I can't just make her go somewhere else." There was some certainty in the words. It wasn't a lot, but it was there.

There was a brief silence in the air. "That's very sweet of you, Blake." Velvet said after a few seconds, a small smile on her face.

Blake returned the smile, if nowhere near as visible as usual. "Thanks, Vel." She then turned to Sun. "Alright, go get Yang's stuff." There was a slightly bossy tone in the words, one that Blake rarely used.

The blond man's eyes went wide. "What?" He asked incredulously. "You didn't say anything about packing!" He looked to Velvet, as if asking for help.

However, the rabbit faunus simply smiled sweetly. "You heard her, babe. Get to work." She imitated Blake's tone, her voice slightly less bossy but just as effective.

Defeated, Sun let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I can't believe I put up with this…" He said under his breath, heading to the brawler's room to start gathering her stuff.

Once he was out of sight, Velvet turned to Blake, concern on her face again. "Is Ruby doing alright?" She asked carefully.

Blake frowned slightly, shaking her head. "She stopped talking to me after she told me what happened." The feline faunus sighed. "I'm going to see if I can talk to her." Velvet nodded once, giving Blake an encouraging nod before heading into Yang's room to help Sun.

Blake entered the room gingerly, looking at the young woman. She looked like she hadn't slept much, dark bags formed under her eyes. The eyes themselves were bloodshot, but that was likely more from the crying than lack of sleep. She barely moved, and she didn't even seem to register that Blake had entered the room.

"Ruby?" Blake asked for what felt like the hundredth time today. It likely was, too. The faunus woman sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking slightly at the added weight. Still, Ruby did nothing.

The black-haired woman sighed. "Ruby, you need to get up. You can't stay in bed all day." She coaxed, trying to keep her voice gently. However, at the same time, she knew the younger woman need a push, something to get her moving again, if only for a moment.

Ruby at least acknowledged Blake this time, shifting slightly. "What's the point?" She asked, her voice hoarse and soft. Blake couldn't believe such a sound could've come from such a chipper, energetic woman. The words had no emotion, no life behind them. It was as if Ruby the person had died, while Ruby the body simply functioned.

Blake frowned, reaching over and brushing a few stray bangs out of Ruby's face. "Don't say that." She said softly. "I know it's hard. You're angry and sad, but it will get better." Blake tried to sound positive, but she knew that was either a lie or just false hope. How could it get better?

Ruby shook her head. "No it won't." She breathed. "I've lost everything. There is no 'better.'" Her voice was thin, resigned. She'd given up, plain and simple.

Blake sighed heavily. "Yes, it will. You just have to want it too." The words came out slightly soft, but with a small amount of force behind them. "If you don't try, then it won't get better." She really hoped the words got through.

However, Ruby simply turned away, pulling the covers up to her head. "Please, just leave me alone." The younger woman said, tears heavy in the words.

Unable to do anything, Blake simply stood up. "Don't do this to yourself, Ruby." She said as she did. "Sorrow doesn't suit you."

When she didn't get a response, Blake sighed and left the younger girl to her thoughts. As she did, she heard a soft, nearly inaudible sob.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sun and Velvet to gather all of Yang's things. The two left for Weiss's, two boxes of stuff in hand. They told Blake they'd come back with Ruby's stuff, but Blake told them not to force the issue if Yang and Weiss acted stubborn.

Once the two were gone, Blake went for her scroll. She searched through her contacts list and found Weiss at the bottom. The faunus hit the 'Call' button and pressed the scroll to her ear.

The line rang for nearly twenty full seconds, Blake assuming that Weiss was intentionally avoiding her. However, just as Blake was ready to give up, the line was picked up. "What?" The word was short and curt, in typical Weiss Schnee fashion.

Blake frowned, not wanting to drag this conversation on any longer than necessary. "Sun and Velvet as bringing Yang's stuff over." She spoke, her voice just as curt. "And they're going to at least pick up some of Ruby's stuff."

There was a huff of indignation. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked, playing obliviousness.

Blake barely suppressed a growl. "Don't play dumb with me, Weiss. You know exactly what I mean." She snapped, her anger starting to grow.

Weiss sighed. "What do you want from me, Blake!?" She shot back, her voice taking on a slightly hurt tone.

"An explanation might be a good start!" Blake retorted. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't, alright!?" Weiss practically shouted the words, her voice clipping as the phone couldn't register the complete loudness.

There was a pregnant silence between the former teammates. "I made a stupid mistake, Blake." Weiss started, breaking the silence. Her voice was soft, tears in the back of her voice.

Blake felt her anger subside slightly, but it didn't leave. "What did you expect, Weiss?" She asked directly. "You aren't a fool. You should've known what would happen, yet you did it anyway." There was an accusatory tone in the words.

Weiss could only answer with a soft, stifled sob. "How is she?" The heiress asked, her voice worried. "How's Ruby?"

Blake seriously considered lying to Weiss. Telling the white-haired woman that Ruby was alright, and that she was ready to move on from this betrayal. However, if she asked Sun or Velvet, they would likely tell her the truth.

So, Blake settled on telling Weiss the truth herself. "She's done nothing but cry and sleep since she got here." Blake spoke the words with slight bitterness. "She's given up, Weiss. You and Yang left her alone, and she doesn't see the point in going on anymore." The words were tough to say without breaking down herself, but Blake was able to keep an even voice.

There was another silence, broken only by the heiress's heavy breathing as she tried to keep from breaking down.

After a moment, Weiss finally spoke. "I never stopped loving her, Blake. Honestly." Tears were thick in Weiss's voice, the words themselves thick. "I just loved Yang more."

The faunus sighed. She didn't doubt the sincerity behind the words. However, that did little good now. Ruby didn't know that. "Well I hope you can find happiness, because Ruby probably never will." The words were slightly bitter, but they were mostly tired.

Weiss simply sniffled in response. "I'll start packing Ruby's things." She said heavily, and then she ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Chapter 5 is here. More drama, as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

At first, Ruby simply cried. It was all she could do. It made her feel, if only for a few moments. It numbed her to the pain, the betrayal she had suffered. It made what her wife had wrought slightly easier to bear.

But it only did so much. Ruby still felt hurt. She still felt betrayed. She still felt lost. The two people who had been her guiding lights, one for her entire life, had turned their backs on her. They left her alone.

"_It's all your fault."_

The Voice was a figment of Ruby's imagination, an extension of her self-hatred and her fears. It manifested itself in the form of Weiss, but any resemblance to the heiress was merely physical. Or rather, visual, as it lacked true physical form.

The Voice stood at the far side of the room, looking at Ruby with contempt. _"You were the one who did this, Ruby. This was your fault."_ The words were the truth, Ruby knew it. It had been her fault. She was the worst wife imaginable.

Thinking of her now shattered marriage, Ruby's free hand went to her wedding ring. The golden band had a single turquoise, contrasting with Weiss's silver and ruby. The ring itself was very basic, the gemstone only noticed if you were looking for it. The actual, physical ring hadn't mattered. At the time, Ruby only needed Weiss's love. The rings were merely a formality.

The Voice grimaced. _"Do you really think you'll get her back?"_ It said the words as if they disgusted it.

Ruby didn't have to vocally answer; after all, The Voice was her own mind, therefore could read it. The dark-haired woman answered the question with a shaky 'Yes.'

The Voice laughed. _"How pathetic."_ It berated, approaching the laying huntress. It phased through things as it did. _"The only thing that you'll get is loneliness. It's all you deserve."_ The words were direct, full of venom without being loud. They were poignant. They were harsh.

They were the truth.

Ruby blinked, a single tear rolling down her face. What did she deserve when she blew the best thing that ever happened to her? She was so damned determined to avenge her mother, to destroy every Grimm in Remnant, that it consumed her. She pushed away the first good thing to happen to her since, all for revenge that even she knew was hopeless. The Grimm were numberless; there was only one Weiss.

The train of thoughts amused The Voice, which laughed again. _"See? You did this to yourself, Ruby."_ Again, The Voice only spoke the truth. It only told her what she already knew, and it only served to push Ruby further into that dark pit she found herself in.

Three sharp knocks rang out in the room. "Ruby, are you awake?"

The Voice faded, although it didn't have too. Blake wouldn't even know it was there. Ruby sighed, thankful that the instigator was gone. "What is it, Blake?" Ruby's voice was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper. She wasn't sure if Blake could hear it.

Blake opened the door, light spilling into the room from the hallway outside. She looked around, finding Ruby laying on the bed, covers under her, face stained with tears. It tore the faunus apart.

"I made dinner. You hungry?" She asked, her voice softening even more than it already was. The sight of Ruby like this, such a stark contrast the her demeanor of the last 7 years, was heartbreaking. Ruby was a woman who was never supposed to be sad.

The huntress looked towards Blake, her silver eyes landing on Blake's amber ones. Ruby hadn't moved since she came into the room, Yang's stuff removed and her own brought over.

Ruby found herself thankful for that. Blake had no reasons to let her stay here, and yet she not only gave her the room, she went out and got Ruby's stuff for her. Granted, Ruby had yet to unpack the box it came in; said box was tucked off to the side, still taped shut. It was mostly clothing, with a few odd possessions that Ruby had collected over the years.

Ruby was about to answer in the negative, but her stomach all but roared at her. Other than a few snacks that she had packed for her 'hunt' two days ago, Ruby hadn't eaten at all. Nearly two full days without a single bite of food had her stomach ready to coup.

Silently, Ruby sat up, testing the strength of her own legs before she got to her feet. She stumbled slightly, only remaining upright when Blake reached out. "Careful." Blake's words were soft and warm. "Come on, let's go." With Blake providing silent support, the pair made their way to the small dining table.

Blake had been the best cook among the team back at Beacon, so it was no surprise that her food made Ruby's mouth water. It wasn't much, just some pasta and bread, but even that most basic of foods was made ten times better when Blake prepared it. Ruby sat gingerly. The young huntress only took a small helping of food. She was hungry, but at the same time her appetite was nearly nonexistent.

Blake had sat across from Ruby, the only other chair at the excuse of a dining table. She saw Ruby's uncharacteristically small portion of food and let concern enter her mind, if only briefly. She soon grabbed her own portion, the pair settling into silence.

Dinner continued like this, the silence slowly becoming unbearable. However, Ruby wasn't going to break it, and Blake didn't know how to. What would she say? She couldn't imagine what Ruby had gone through, the pain the younger woman was feeling. Well, she could, in a way. Betrayal was nothing new to the faunus, but not of this type. Blake hadn't been betrayed by her own blood.

Ruby only ate a few bites of her food, something that 7 years ago would've inconceivable. However, the sullen look on her face spoke volumes. The Ruby sitting before Blake now was not the same Ruby that Blake had met back then. The Ruby before her was broken, defeated. She was doing things almost robotically.

Blake needed to get some semblance of the old Ruby back, even if it was only briefly. "I talked to Nora today." She started, her voice soft but casual, hoping to at least get Ruby's attention.

The young huntress said nothing, not even reacting to the words. She simply acted as if she hadn't heard them, taking a small bite of pasta.

Blake sighed, a small frown on her face. "She told me about Jaune and Pyrrha." Blake continued, her voice softening slightly. "Little Solaris's been driving them crazy." A small hint of humor entered Blake's voice. Solaris was Jaune and Pyrrha's two and a half year old daughter, a bundle of joy and happiness as all toddlers were like to be. She had her father's blond hair, but her mother's vibrant green eyes.

Again, there was no reaction on Ruby's part. Not even in her eyes. Blake felt her heart sink, her own resolve fading. Whatever emotion, what every hope had been in Ruby was gone. Because of Weiss and Yang, Ruby was entirely dead inside. She had nothing left.

Blake's face sank with her heart. "Ruby…" The name came out with sorrow, with regret, with fear. Sorrow because Ruby was pretty much gone. Regret because she could do nothing to fix it. And fear that Ruby might never recover. "Ruby, are you in there?"

But the young huntress didn't respond, not after ten seconds, then thirty, and then sixty. Not even after three minutes, when she stood up, empty plate in hand, and went to the sink. And not when she returned to her room, shutting the door gingerly.

It wasn't until she was out of sight that she finally made a noise; a soft, muffled sob. Blake fought the urge to join her, a single tear rolling down her own face.

Ruby was gone, and there was no bringing her back.

* * *

_Ruby looked around, her mind processing where she was. Everything looked familiar. The curtains. The walls. The paintings. The bed. Ruby had seen this place before, she had been in this room before._

_Ruby's mind made the connection just as she saw Weiss's form come into existence, the white-haired woman confirming what Ruby had deduced; this was the bedroom of her old house._

_The huntress instinctively reached for her wife, trying to feel the woman's skin. But, her had phased through, the heiress completely oblivious to the action. Ruby pulled back as if in pain, but she felt absolutely nothing._

_Then, reality seemed to twist and warp. Colors ran together, as a painting left in the rain. The only thing that remained in focus was Weiss, the heiress standing nearly statuesque. Slowly, the colors condensed, leaving nothingness in its place, taking on a new form._

_This form had no defining features, the colors yet to have decided. The only thing that Ruby could tell about this new person was they were female, tall and broad. They had long hair, flowing behind them in a single large clump._

_Ruby knew who it was, even when her palette seemed undefined. She would never forget that figure, no matter what._

"_Yang?"_

_Ruby knew she said the name, knew that her lips had moved. However, no sound came out, and neither her sister nor her wife reacted. The only thing that did react was the world, which violently returned to her bedroom, Yang's form finally taking its true color._

_Ruby stood before the pair, each one completely motionless. Ruby tried reaching out again, but as it did before, her hand simply passed through her sister, the blonde oblivious to the attempted touch._

_However, as her previous action created a reaction, so too did this one. However, it was not one Ruby wanted to see. Yang and Weiss finally moved, facing one another, before their lips crashed together, holding onto the other tightly._

_Ruby felt herself pushed back, as if a violent wind had blown. It did nothing to the other two, who remained lip locked, falling onto the bed. Ruby tried looking away, tried shielding her eyes from the pain seeing the two women together brought, but she couldn't. It was like she had a spell cast over her, forcing her to relive the pain._

_Weiss was currently underneath Yang, the blonde holding the heiress there with her strong grip. They broke their kiss, Yang's lips instead starting to trail a line kissed down Weiss's neck and collar. Weiss moaned at the touches, her head sinking into the pillow, her white hair matting to the sides of her face._

_Ruby watched helplessly, unable to even blink, as Yang untied the band that held Weiss's skirt in place and pulled it over her head. She also watched helplessly as Weiss did the same to Yang, pulling her vest and then her top off. Lips found each other once more, silent moans starting to fill the room._

_Eventually, the pair fell back, their lips parting. Weiss looked up at Yang with longing, with passion. Yang resumed her trail of kisses down Weiss's neck and collar, stopping just as she reached the bra._

_In a single tug, the straps binding it separated and the silk clothing was discarded, exposing Weiss completely. In a normal situation, the sight would have aroused Ruby, but this wasn't normal. Instead, the sight brought fear into Ruby's mind, her heart beating heavily._

_Yang wasted little time in taking one of the erect nipples in her mouth, Weiss savoring the feeling it created. Her head sank further into the pillow, her hair now obstructing her face. Meanwhile, Yang's hands wandered; the left one took the other nipple into her hand, while her right hand went down, underneath Weiss's panties, fingers rubbing along her folds._

_Again, the action brought a moan to Weiss, her own hands reaching out for blonde. Ruby tried calling out, tried getting Weiss's attention, tried to end this torture before it could become worse. However, as before, her words refused to leave her mouth, the sound dying out into nothingness._

_However, it seemed that it did coax a reaction out of Weiss, the white-haired woman turning to face the involuntary voyeur. "Ruby?" The words weren't said with any semblance of recognition, nor did it have any sense of urgency. It didn't even affect Yang, the blonde blissfully unaware of the rosen woman's presence._

_Ruby reached out. "Weiss, its me!" This time the words came out, her voice full of fear, of hurt, of longing. "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I love you!" She screamed, her throat going raw at the action._

_At first, Weiss seemed to contemplate the words, Yang's mouth trailing back up towards her neck. However, in an instant, the small amount of hope Ruby had was crushed as Weiss's face twisted into a sadistic grin._

"_It's too late, Ruby." The words were harsh and full of venom. "I no longer love you." A short, evil laugh. "I never loved you!" Ruby's face fell, tears welling in her eyes._

_Yang finally turned to face where Ruby was. The face and features were Yang's, but it wasn't Yang. The eyes were red, and not just the same red that they could turn to. No, the entire eye was red, glowing as if possessed. Her lips were turned into a wicked, evil grin, her teeth bared. It sent fear through Ruby's heart, the huntress pulling away instinctively._

_And then, Yang moved down, her face burying itself in Weiss's core. Weiss let out a throaty, nearly screaming moan, the noise breaking the dam that was Ruby's eyes, tears spilling relentlessly._

_The heiress turned to face Ruby again, panting heavily as Yang's tongue worked. "You were never as good as her." She belittled, destroying Ruby's already shattered heart. "Yang was always a better lover. She was a better listener. She was more mature. She was a better woman than you could ever be!" A sick, twisted smirk. "And she was a hell of a lot better in bed."_

_As if to highlight this point, Weiss threw her head back in ecstasy, her mouth hung open in an orgasmic shriek, hands holding blonde in place. She tightened, folding together as if her body was being pulled on. The screams kept coming, Yang's name leaving Weiss's lips every time it could._

_Ruby reached out, begging, pleading for Weiss to take her back. She wanted her wife back. She wanted her life back. But the two slowly drifted away, getting smaller as they moved into the distance._

"_Weiss!" Ruby called out, tears falling without restraint. Nothing. The heiress continued to drift into nothingness, leaving Ruby alone. "Weiss! Weiss! WEISS!"_

"Ruby!?"

* * *

Ruby awoke with a jolt, her eyes wide and quivering. Her bedroom light was on, the brightness making vision both easier and more difficult. Wetness stained her cheeks, her pillow all but soaked under her head.

The huntress felt another presence in the room and turned to find Blake next to her. The faunus was in her sleeping attire, her face full of concern. That concern lessened only slightly when Ruby looked her way.

"Bl-Blake?" Ruby sat up, her voice still hoarse and thick.

Blake sighed as she adjusted herself to sit on the edge of the bed. "You were screaming." Blake said softly, answering the unasked question. "Are you alright?"

The seemingly innocent question flooded Ruby with memories of the nightmare she just went through, and she broke. She sobbed once, clinging to the older woman for support.

"I'm lost, Blake!" She sobbed, her voice barely coherent. "What am I supposed to do!? How am I supposed to go on without her!?" Each word was accented with a heaving sob, the entire bed frame shaking with the actions.

Blake held Ruby close, rubbing her back soothingly. She wanted to say something, anything, to help calm the younger woman, but she didn't know what to say. There was no way that Blake could say anything without sounding insensitive. So, she simply listened.

Ruby sobbed again, her entire body shaking. "It's my fault, Blake." She said, her voice low and thick. "I pushed her away."

Blake frowned heavily. "Ruby, this isn't your fault." She started, her voice both sympathetic and direct. "You did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself."

The huntress simply shook her head, another sob racking her body. "I did, though. Weiss even said it." She barely spoke, the words little more than a whisper.

The faunus sighed, slight anger rising. "Ruby Rose, stop that right now." Blake kept her voice soft, but she did allow it to rise slightly. Ruby froze, more out of surprise than fear, and looked up. The face that normally was so cheery, so happy looked so pathetic. Tears spilled from the eyes, the silver orbs muted and empty.

Blake reached over and wiped the tears from those eyes. "You are a wonderful person." She started, a small smile on her face. "You give to people you've never met before. You fight to protect people who will never know you. You would never hurt a fly, let alone a person." The faunus pulled Ruby into a loose hug. "You didn't make this happen, Ruby. Weiss and Yang did."

It almost hurt to hear it, but it was the truth. Ruby needed to hear it, even if she didn't like what it meant. The young huntress sniffled, hiding her face in Blake's neck. "What am I supposed to do now? I-I know she won't take me back, but…" She sobbed softly. "I still love her, Blake. I still love Weiss."

For a moment, Blake felt sorrow for Ruby. However, she chuckled lightly, not in derision but in understanding. "Of course you do." She said, squeezing the other woman softly. "Like I said, you would never hurt anyone. You don't have it in you to hate people." A small silence. "But, you're going to have to move on one day. It doesn't have to be today, it doesn't have to be next week." The faunus sighed. "But you can't keep living like this, Ruby."

Ruby shook slightly, the words sinking in. "Why?" She asked, tears flooding her voice again. "What's the point in going on if I'm so empty?" There was a lost tone in the words, the rosen woman asking for direction, looking for some kind of guidance.

Blake hoped she could give it. She thought for a moment, trying to find the proper words. "Our lives aren't single moments. They're a collection of them, good and bad." Blake paused, letting Ruby take in the words. "The good moments sometimes don't make the bad ones any less painful. But, the bad ones don't spoil the good." A sigh. "If you focus on only the bad moments, you won't see how beautiful life can be. There's so much out there that you can do, so much to see and experience."

Blake turned Ruby's head to face her, amber looking into silver. "Life is too short to give up on, Ruby. There's too much out there to live for." Another smile, wide and genuine. "And, you're much too vibrant for this, Ruby."

The huntress looked into Blake's eyes, seeing the caring heart behind them. Here was a person who had no obligation, no real reason to help Ruby, and yet here she was, telling her exactly what she needed to hear. Blake had offered her a hand, a light in the darkness. And all Ruby had to do was take it.

After a few moments, Ruby smiled, the first time she had done so in nearly three days. "Thank you, Blake." The words were sincere. There was no anger, no immediate sorrow, and no self-hatred behind them.

The faunus's smile deepened slightly. It was nice to see Ruby smiling again. Yes, she wasn't fully back to normal. She might never be the same Ruby after this. However, she was ready to take the first step to recovery, and for that Blake was glad. And she'd be there with the huntress the entire way.

After a few moments, Blake finally stood up, after giving Ruby a final small hug. "Alright, let's go to bed." She said softly, slowly approaching the door.

However, before she could open the door, she was stopped by a voice. "Blake, wait." She turned around to see Ruby looking at her, eyes quivering slightly. Worry entered Blake's mind immediately as she took a step closer.

"What is it, Ruby?" She kept the concern in her voice masked, instead asking the words in a sympathetic tone.

Ruby fidgeted, shifting on the bed slightly. "Can…can you stay with me tonight?" She asked, her voice low and shy. "I-I don't want to be alone."

A sinister laugh reached Ruby's ears, a laugh that Blake would not hear. _"Oh, but you're never alone, Ruby. You've got me, remember?"_ The Voice appeared behind Blake, Weiss's form smiling evilly. It approached Ruby, phasing through Blake, and knelt before her. _"We could have so much fun!"_

The huntress tried desperately to push The Voice from her head, trying to silence it. But it was too strong, too loud to silence, and it simply remained at Ruby's side.

Blake herself stood nearly motionless. It wasn't a secret that the faunus didn't like others within her personal space, not for any extended period of time. She had loosened up and made exceptions for her team as time went on, but she still preferred being alone.

However, just when Ruby was about to retract her request, Blake finally answered. "Alright."

Ruby smiled for the second time that night, joy engulfing her and numbing the pain more effectively than anything in the last three days. The faunus flipped the light switch off and approached the bed. Ruby only knew Blake laid down when she felt soft skin lay in the bed. Ruby moved over as far as she could on the twin-sized mattress, but fortunately both women were lithe enough to fit easily on the small bed.

Blake pulled the covers over both of them, allowing Ruby to nuzzle up closer to her. It was a similar situation to many that Blake had found Yang in. As with now, Ruby had moved into Yang's bed whenever she had a nightmare or was otherwise scared at night. Other times, it was Weiss that Ruby had gone to. This was the first time Blake had to play the comforter role.

The faunus quickly drifted into sleep, but Ruby took slightly longer. When her eyes had finally readjusted to the darkness, she was able to examine Blake with more detail than she had ever done before. The older woman breathed softly, never moving more than absolutely necessary. Her skin was soft, despite the firmness of the muscles beneath them.

And as Blake finally passed into unconsciousness, Ruby was able to fully take in the features of Blake's face. The way her chin came to a rounded point, sharp enough to display her strength but soft enough to convey her kindness. The way her eyes fluttered even in her sleep, as if scanning the room for possible threats.

And the ears, god the ears. They were rarely unbound, the bow that covered them now more fashion statement than disguise. However, those ears were enamoring and so damned cute. They were a slightly lighter shade than Blake's own hair, being more of a purple-ish grey than black, but at the same time they never looked out-of-place. They flicked occasionally, subtle sounds likely being the cause, but whatever Blake was dreaming might've been equally responsible.

A laugh. _"Oh, how cute!"_ The Voice sang, the sound deafening in the silence, but only to Ruby. _"You're falling for the kitty cat, aren't you!?"_ It was as if the idea entertained it.

Ruby, however, fell into thought. Was that what she was feeling? Was this attraction? Love? Did Ruby really love Blake that way?

Or was this simply Ruby doing what she did best? Clinging to the one sense of normalcy she had? Blake was a pillar, an island of order in a sea of chaos. She was there for Ruby when it seemed that no one else was. So were these feelings genuine, or were they simply the fantasies of a scared, hurt little girl?

The Voice, as always, had an opinion. _"Are you confused, Ruby? Are you stumped?"_ The words were mocking, The Voice speaking as if to a child. Then, it smirked. _"Let me spell it out for you; you'll never be enough. You could never hope to please Blake."_ The words were bitter, almost evil.

Ruby felt her heart sink, her face falling with it. 'You don't know that…' She defended herself weakly, her voice frightened. Who was to say that her and Blake couldn't make things work?

Of course, the show of weakness thrilled The Voice. _"You know it's true. Remember Weiss? Remember what you saw earlier?"_ The Voice took a contemplative stance. _"I wonder what she's doing now? Probably fucking Yang, don't you think?"_ Its voice was sinister, pure evil.

The huntress tried desperately to push it out of her mind, but it didn't work. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push the image of Weiss in Yang's arms, their bodies twisted together in the passion of sex, the sounds of Weiss calling out Yang's name in the air.

The Voice didn't help that, either. _"Yang! Yang! Yang!"_ It cried out as if it were Weiss, as if it were Yang causing it. Hearing those words made Ruby's heart shatter, her tears flow uninterrupted.

The Voice chuckled. _"You're weak, Ruby. You'll never be enough for anybody."_ The words were cold, heartless. _"So why do you keep going, huh? Do you really think that Blake would ever feel the same way about you?"_ Another evil laugh. _"You're nothing but a little girl. Weiss saw it. She left you for a _real_ woman. Same as everyone else will."_

Ruby shook her head, instinctively moving closer to Blake. 'No, that's not true.' She repeated the words in her head, hoping to drown The Voice out. However, it would not work.

It chuckled, stepping towards the door. _"You'll see that I'm right, Ruby. Just wait."_ It said the words as if relaying the weather, so casually and matter-of-factly. _"Blake will never love you. No one will ever love you. You will die alone."_

As The Voice disappeared, Ruby began to cry once more. Because she knew, deep down in her heart, it was right. In the end, only darkness remained for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back! Seems some people were pretty divided on the last chapter. I'm not sure if that's good or bad...**

**This chapter probably suffers from a dip in quality, partially from my indecisive nature. I've had to condense my multiple plans into two possible outcomes. I'm leaning more towards one at the moment, but it might not be the one I'll go with. It all depends on which one is easier to develop. All I will say is there will be angst.**

**Hope y'all still enjoy it!**

* * *

Ruby looked up at the white ceiling of her room. She didn't dare move, not while Blake still slept next to her. The faunus wasn't a heavy sleeper. She had usually been the first one awake back when they were still at Beacon, though occasionally she slept in a little later than usual.

Of course, there was another reason that kept Ruby from moving. The Voice stood on the other side of the room, looking at the sleeping pair as if they amused her. _"How are you feeling?"_ It asked sweetly, but as usual, the undertones of the words were nothing but sinister.

Ruby felt terrible. She hated the fact that Weiss could so easily throw away 6 years of love, all for something that she had for only a couple of months. She hated that Weiss was so petty that she would betray Ruby, with no consideration on how it would affect the huntress. And she hated the fact that her sister would go through with it, knowing what it would've done.

But how could Ruby be angry at Weiss for that, when she was starting down that same path? How could she spout about being faithful when she was beginning to fall something for the woman she was laying next to?

The Voice laughed. _"Don't compare yourself to Weiss."_ It said, moving to sit on the dresser, phasing through the few things set up on the surface. _"After all, Weiss isn't just a little girl."_ It smirked evilly.

The young huntress instinctively curled, the action not disturbing Blake any. It was the truth. Inside, no matter how hard she tried to act otherwise, Ruby was still a little girl. She feared being alone. She feared not being loved. She longed for companionship, for something to live for.

Perhaps that was why she allowed herself to feel something towards Blake. Blake had done nothing but help Ruby over the last few days. She stayed with the younger woman, looking out for her. When it seemed that everybody was leaving Ruby, Blake actively reached out, staying with her when she needed it the most.

The Voice groaned. _"Ugh, spare me the sob story."_ It drawled, a look of disgust on its face. _"That's your problem. You are too dependent on everybody."_ For once, the words weren't said with hostility. They were said with indifference, as if it didn't care.

Ruby sighed lightly. It was hard to argue that point. After all, look at her relationship with Yang. Even when she had left Beacon, Ruby still went to her older sister with everything. It didn't matter how small or unimportant it was; Ruby asked her sister about it, and Yang gladly provided support. Of course, Ruby also went to Yang with the big things, like her decision to propose to Weiss.

Thinking of Yang made Ruby slightly mad. Yang had been extremely supportive of her younger sister. She had shown nothing but care and love towards Ruby. So, was that all a façade? Was that nothing more than an obligation, a way to keep Ruby none the wiser? How long had Yang been faking her support?

Even more, why would Yang do something so despicable? What in the world would cause Yang to take Weiss from her sister? Who would think that was a good idea?

Try as she might, Ruby couldn't find an answer. She couldn't come up with a solution to her question. There was only one way to find the answer; ask Yang herself.

But the thought of talking to Yang no longer made Ruby happy. Hell, the only thing it did now was draw her mind back to the memory of her and Weiss in bed, holding the other tightly. Every memory, every sense from that night flooded Ruby's mind again, her anger slightly rising, but it was quickly squashed by the hurt.

The Voice laughed, hopping off the dresser without a sound, approaching Ruby and kneeling next to the bed. _"You know why Yang took Weiss, Ruby."_ It spoke with a sinisterly low voice. _"You're a burden. You waste everyone's time."_

Ruby shrunk, sinking into the bed slightly. 'That's not true.' She defended, her inner voice thankfully quite convincing. However, her facial expression, as well as her thoughts, betrayed any resolve she had conveyed in the words.

The Voice smirked. _"It's true. Think about it; you've annoyed Yang with your problems for 22 years."_ It informed, the voice getting darker and darker with each word. _"Don't you think Yang would get tired of that after a while?"_

The huntress's face fell, her face hiding itself in Blake's arm. 'Of course not…' Ruby answered in a small voice. 'But that doesn't defend what she did.' There was some more resolve in the words.

_False_ resolve, and The Voice knew it. _"Come on, Ruby. Even you aren't that thick."_ It sighed, slightly annoyed with Ruby's attempt at rationalizing. _"Even the most patient person in the world would tire of your questions after that long."_ It spoke the words bitterly.

Ruby shook her head, the action finally disturbing Blake. The faunus roused, her eyes fluttering open lightly. She tensed slightly upon the sight of Ruby, before she finally remembered the night before. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, her voice slightly groggy.

Ruby was glad to have something to take her mind off The Voice. She nodded once, a small smile on her face. "Yes. Thank you." Her voice was slightly thick, but thankfully it didn't sound like fear was the cause, no matter how much it really was.

Blake returned the smile, a silent yawn leaving her lips. "Alright, I'm going to make some breakfast." She stood up, Ruby immediately missing the warmth she had brought. "I expect you to join me." She added, starting towards the door.

Ruby watched the faunus leave the room. Once gone, the younger woman fell into the bed, the residual warmth Blake left in the bed quickly fading. _"Don't get any ideas, Ruby. Like I said, you could never hope to be enough for her."_ The Voice reminded, this time resting above Ruby, appearing to straddle the young woman.

The rosen woman frowned, slight anger in her face. 'Get off.' She demanded. The Voice laughed, the words amusing it. This only served to make Ruby angrier. 'What do you want from me?' She inquired, her inner voice direct and extremely annoyed.

Again, The Voice laughed. _"Do you really have to ask that question?"_ It asked humorously. Ruby paused, her anger fading slightly, as she looked up at The Voice. _"I'm you, after all. You made me because you thought you weren't good enough."_ It leaned over, its face merely inches from Ruby's. _"So, Ruby Rose, what do I want?"_ The words were barely a whisper, though they rang out like a shout in Ruby's head.

The young woman thought briefly, but she couldn't find the answer. Or rather, she didn't want to find the answer. She was afraid of what the answer entailed, of what it would mean, and she didn't want to face it. She didn't want to admit why she had created The Voice.

But The Voice had no such filters. It didn't have any censors. It would only tell Ruby the truth she knew, but wouldn't say. It smirked deviously, almost glad that it would be the one to tell her. _"You don't want to go on, Ruby."_ The words were meticulously evil, each syllable stressed to drive the point further. _"What's the point of going on when you can't find love, huh?"_ Each time it spoke, its smirk got deeper and darker.

And with each word, Ruby sank further into her bed. Her resolve faded each time a word left The Voice's lips. Why go on? Everyone she had ever loved left her, so why continue suffering such pain? What was the point of living if there wasn't anybody there to share in it?

The Voice went to speak again when Blake opened the door, dressed in a black t-shirt. "C'mon, Ruby. Time to get up." The words weren't bitter, nor were they forceful. They were a suggestion, but a soft, caring one.

Ruby nodded once, sitting up and phasing through The Voice. "Alright, give me a sec." She told Blake. The faunus smiled before stepping out, the door shut behind her.

The young woman changed, opting to wear a simple red t-shirt and denim shorts, and exited the room. She made her way towards the kitchen, only to find the other woman sitting at the dining table, bowl of cereal in front of her. "I've been meaning to get some real food." She said humorously, motioning for Ruby to sit down.

The red-clad woman did so, pouring herself a bowl of cereal, a small laugh leaving her lips. "How much will you need?" She asked as she poured milk into the bowl.

Blake shook her head, though the smile didn't leave her lips. "You don't have to pay, Ruby." She informed, though she kept her voice light. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

Ruby, however, didn't accept it, a small frown on her lips. "Blake, let me at least do this." She offered, a small hint of force in the words. "You've adjusted every aspect of your life to help me, and I thank you for that, so let me help out." The words were sincere and direct. They left no room for argument.

The faunus sighed, seeing the resolve in Ruby's eyes. "Okay, if you say so." They weren't bitter. To be honest, she was slightly thankful; she wouldn't ask Ruby for assistance, but with Yang gone, her income was effectively cut in half. As it stood, she'd barely be able to pay rent after a few months.

Breakfast was a slightly more talkative affair than last night's dinner. The two talked about less serious things, completely avoiding any topics that might pertain to Yang or Weiss. They talked a lot about their mutual friends, mostly about Jaune and Pyrrha.

However, eventually, Ruby needed to talk with Blake about the two they hadn't talked about. After they had eaten breakfast and were sitting on the couch, Ruby finally spoke up. "Blake, I need to tell you something."

The faunus, who was preparing to read a book, looked to the young woman. She silently prompted Ruby to continue. "I'm…I'm going to talk with Weiss and Yang." She said thickly. It was still a sensitive topic, but she needed to do it.

Blake immediately sat up, setting her book aside. "Are you sure?" She asked carefully, her eyes conveying worry. "You know you don't have to apologize to them for anything. This wasn't your fault."

The younger woman sighed, sinking into the faux leather couch with a light squeak. "I'm to blame for part of it, Blake." She said flatly, emotionlessly. "If I wasn't so damned hung up on my career, then nothing would've happened. I'd still have Weiss with me, Yang would still be living here, and we'd be happy." The words held no malice, no anger. They were more tired than anything.

Blake frowned, leaning over to face Ruby better. "The only thing you can be blamed for is loving Weiss, alright?" She started, her voice soft. Ruby nodded, but her face didn't convey that she truly believed the words. "What are you going to do?" Blake asked evenly.

Ruby sighed heavily, her arms slouching. "I'm going to try to get her back, Blake." She said simply, her voice slightly broken. "This whole thing started because I was never there. She thought I didn't love her because of it." A short breath, followed by a soft, muffled sob. "I have to get her back. I need her."

Blake nodded once in understanding. She knew how badly Ruby wanted Weiss. She knew Ruby still loved her wife, no matter what had happened. And Blake would be entirely supportive of Ruby's attempt at getting Weiss back.

However, Blake secretly feared what would happen when Ruby went over. She was afraid that Weiss would only cause Ruby more pain. She had heard what Weiss had said; she loved Yang more. If that was really true, then the only thing waiting for Ruby was anguish.

* * *

The drive to Weiss's was silent. Blake had offered to take Ruby there, but the younger woman made one thing clear; this was her fight. This was between Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. And while Blake had been there for Ruby when no one else was, this didn't involve her.

Blake pulled up to Weiss's house, seeing the heiress's white car and Yang's yellow motorcycle in the driveway. Blake pulled in behind the motorcycle, her dark green car sputtering to a stop several feet behind it.

The faunus gave Ruby one last look. "Are you really sure about this?" She asked for the fifth time, wanting to be absolutely certain that the younger woman wanted this.

Ruby had a determined look on her face. She nodded once, stepping out of the car and shutting the door softly. Blake watched her approach the front door with worry. This would either with Ruby and Weiss getting back together, or with Ruby completely shattered.

The rosen woman stepped to her front door and stopped before it. It was the first time that she stood here and was considered a guest. Reaching up to knock on the door seemed almost a foreign thing to do, given that in the last 3 years, the only time she had ever knocked on the door was to surprise Weiss when returning from a hunt.

The sharp sounds rang out in the house. There was some shuffling inside as either Weiss or Yang made their way to the door. After a few moments, the doorway opened enough for a head of white to peer outside. Turquoise eyes widened at the sight. "R-Ruby!?"

There was definitely surprise in Weiss's voice, but it was a foreign surprise. It wasn't laced with happiness, nor love. It was laced with shock and uncertainty. Hearing that voice in such a manner was almost enough to shatter the little resolve Ruby had scrounged together. "Hey, Weiss." Ruby said, trying to give her wife a genuine smile.

Weiss pulled the door slightly more open, enough for her body to fit in the entryway but not to allow passage inside. "What are you doing here?" She asked with confusion. There was no hostility in the words, but they were still direct.

Ruby's smile faded slightly. "I want to talk, Weiss." She answered, her voice lowering with each word. "Can I come in?"

It was the first time that Ruby had ever had to ask to enter her own house, and she wasn't even sure she'd be allowed access. However, after a few moments of contemplation, Weiss stepped aside, opening the door to allow Ruby inside.

Ruby stepped over the threshold and immediately saw Yang sitting on the couch. She also noticed that Weiss's hair wasn't as neat as it normally was. Her heart sank slightly, The Voice returning behind her. _"Looks like you interrupted something."_ It informed.

Yang gave her sister a slightly hard look, one that was completely foreign to the younger sister. "What are you doing here, Ruby?" She asked, the confusion in her voice contrasting with the apparent annoyance in her face.

Ruby's smile was now gone, an even look on her face. "I'm here to talk." She said flatly, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. She sank into it, the felt molding to her body shape comfortably.

Yang's face softened slightly, but she was still tentative. Weiss, however, at least looked like she wanted to hear what Ruby had to say.

Before Weiss or Yang could prompt her, Ruby started. "I know it probably won't do much now…" She began, her words trailing. She swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm really sorry. I thought too much about my career than you, and I cause you so much pain." The apology was accompanied by a few silent tears, but for the most part Ruby refused to break down.

Weiss's face softened considerably, but there was some uncertainty in her expression. "Ruby…" The name barely came out, the heiress's voice barely audible. "What I said before…I was angry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

The younger woman looked at Weiss hopefully, but upon seeing her torn expression, any resolve she had faltered. "What about us?" She asked fearfully, tears falling with more frequency. She was afraid of what Weiss was going to say.

However, the white-haired woman turned away, refusing to look at her wife. That action spoke louder than any words ever could've. Ruby let out a shaky exhale, tears blurring her vision. "I see…" The voice was unrecognizable as Ruby's. The voice was empty, as if her entire soul had been destroyed.

Yang gave Ruby a small, sad smile. "Ruby, we never meant for this to happen, alright?" She informed with as much care as she could. "We never wanted to hurt you."

Ruby looked at her sister, processing the words. The Voice stood behind Ruby, leaning over, its face next to Ruby's. _"See that?"_ It pointed out. _"She doesn't want to let Weiss go. She's not going to let you take her back. She cares more about herself than you."_

Perhaps The Voice was just trying to rile her up, to make her angry, but it spoke the truth. Or rather, what Ruby had taken from the words. What kind of person flat-out says that they 'didn't mean for this to happen?' after letting it happen? How does saying that make up for it?

Ruby's face twisted into a scowl, her eyes narrowing in anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Yang?" She demanded, her voice raising slightly. The sudden fervor caught Weiss off-guard, the smaller woman's eyes widening slightly.

Yang, however, got defensive, sitting up. "I'm sure you know exactly what I mean, Ruby." She shot back, her eyes flickering red occasionally.

Weiss looked worried. "Stop, now." She demanded, but her voice wasn't as assertive as she wanted. Instead, it was shaky, almost scared. She didn't want to see the two women she loved fight, but it seemed to be heading that direction.

Ruby stood up, to which Yang did as well. "Are you really so damn selfish!?" Ruby shouted, her tears long gone. Instead, the only thing blurring her vision was anger towards the blonde that was her sister. "Did you even care that you were taking the woman I loved away!?" There was an accusatory tone in the words.

Yang's eyes were now completely red, her semblance causing the air to shimmer around her. "Of course I did!" She retaliated. "And besides, if you loved Weiss so damned much, why'd you spend more time hunting than with her!?" Her voice was now little more than a snarl.

The younger woman faltered for a second, but she recovered quickly. "And that gives you the right to take her from me!?" She fired back, her voice barely a snarl as well.

There was a pregnant silence as Yang didn't respond immediately, her semblance faltering slightly before her eyes returned to their usual lilac.

However, Ruby wasn't as reasonable. Her anger had taken complete control, and she wasn't about to let that go. "You never could accept that I was the better child, could you?" She inquired, her voice no longer a shout, but the words were just as vile.

Yang's eyes flashed red for a second. "What do you mean?" She questioned, a small hint of resentment in the words.

Ruby laughed mirthlessly. "You were always jealous." She started, her voice no longer the innocent little girl's she had always had. Instead, it was bitter, full of anger and hate. "You hated the fact that dad was always supporting me."

Yang's anger faded briefly, her eyes lilac once more. Ruby chuckled. "Everyone would go on and on about me. They were so happy when I got into Beacon early." Ruby looked to Yang with a slightly bitter look. "You were nothing more than an afterthought after that."

The blonde growled. "Alright, I was jealous, alright!?" She confessed, her voice a half-shout. "You always had everything! No one gave a damn about me!"

Ruby frowned. "So that's why you did it, then?" She asked, her voice still fairly controlled. "You couldn't stand that I had actually done something with my life, could you?"

Yang's eyes went red as she spoke. "I was nothing but supportive of you!" She shouted. "And yes, I was jealous of your life, but that wasn't why I did it!" Her voice was slightly defensive, like the words would make up for what she had done.

Ruby's frown deepened. "Then why did you do it, Yang?" She asked bitterly, her words barely more than a growl.

"Because you stopped loving her!"

Now, Weiss couldn't remain on the sidelines anymore. She moved in, stepping between the sisters, knowing that neither would try something with her in the way.

However, Weiss stood next to Yang, holding the taller woman back. Ruby saw this and immediately, her anger faded, her face falling.

"I _never_ stopped loving her, Yang." Ruby said evenly, barely holding back her tears. She then looked to Weiss, her eyes full of both hope and fear. "I need to know the truth, Weiss." She swallowed the tears in her voice. "Who do you love more; me or her?"

Weiss hesitated, which was all the answer that Ruby needed. "Fine. I see how it is." She started towards the doorway, her head hung.

The white-haired woman reached out, grabbing her wife's arm. "Ruby, wait…"

The younger woman froze at the touch, before she turned around to face the shorter woman. "What, Weiss?" She asked bitterly, all emotion gone from her voice.

Weiss took a step back, her arm returning to her said. Ruby, however, was past caring. "Do you remember what we said 2 years ago?" She continued. "The vows we exchanged on our wedding day?"

Weiss didn't say anything. She was too stunned to say anything. Ruby was completely changed. The once happy young woman was replaced by a bitter one, a woman full of resentment.

Said woman sighed. "You said that you'd never leave me. That you'd be faithful to me forever." She reminded, the words completely hollow.

"You said that I was the one who lied, when it was you who lied, Weiss." Ruby continued her tirade, but her voice wasn't loud. It was almost a resigned anger at this point. "You lied to me 2 years ago."

There was only silence after this. No tears fell from anyone. The air was tense, as if one misstep would cause everything to break.

Ruby finally turned away. "I don't want to see either of you again." She said bitterly. "If you're so damned happy together, you'll stay away from me."

She didn't wait to hear either woman's reaction. The rosen woman simply stepped out of the house, the door shutting with a silent thud behind her.

Blake was standing next to her car, looking ready to either attack or comfort. Ruby approached apathetically, her face empty.

Without hesitation, Blake pulled the younger woman into a hug, and she finally broke. She let out a wailing sob, her hopes and dreams now a distant memory. There was no chance that Ruby and Weiss would get back together, and now Ruby knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A bit later than usual, but here's the next chapter. The idea for this chapter was a bit more difficult than I thought to fit into the rest of the story, so it took a bit longer than usual to write.  
**

**The last chapter was a bit less divisive than the previous one. The general consensus seems to be; sympathy for Ruby, dislike of The Voice, and hatred towards Yang and Weiss. For the most part, that's what I've been shooting for.  
**

**Also, if things go as planned, there should only be two more chapters. After this one, there should be a Weiss/Yang chapter, which will give you an insight into how they are handling what has transpired.**

**So, without further delay, here we go. Hopefully, you enjoy the chapter, or at least don't want to kill me by the end.**

* * *

The woods were eerily silent, despite the wind that shook the loose leaves from the trees. South of Vale, in the large forests that surrounded the kingdom, Ruby Rose waited patiently for her quarry to make itself known.

Some might worry for the young woman. After all, not a week ago, she was near catatonic. She said nothing, ate nothing, and did nothing, all because of what her sister and now ex-wife had done. Granted, Weiss was still technically Ruby's wife, but for all intents and purposes they were pretty much divorced. It just wasn't official. Yet.

Ruby still hadn't recovered from what she had suffered. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and just wait for the end to come, however it may choose to do so. However, Blake did everything in her power to keep that from happening. The faunus had spent most of her time with Ruby in some way or another. Most of the time, she would try to hold conversations with the younger huntress, though those talks were pretty one-sided.

So, Ruby hadn't given up yet. However, she wasn't certain if she could go on much longer. She had told Weiss and Yang she didn't want to see them again. She didn't want to see Weiss and Yang happy together, not when it would bring back so much pain and anguish.

But, in doing so, it created a void in Ruby's heart. The two people she loved more than anything in the world had betrayed her, casting her aside into a sea of chaos.

For the last 22 years, Ruby had looked up to Yang. The older sister had been a role model for Ruby. She wanted to be like the blonde. Confident, caring, strong. All the things that Yang was, Ruby wanted to be.

Time changed Ruby's desires. Her mother's death caused her to look to Yang as a motherly figure more than a role model. At that time, Ruby wanted to forge her own identity. She wanted to be known for her own accomplishments, not as the younger sister of Yang Xiao Long.

Because of this, Ruby started doing things differently than her sister. However, she was never too far from the blonde. Yang was still her pillar, her rock. She wanted Yang close at all times. She asked her for advice, for guidance. She went to Yang with every problem she ever had, and Yang would happily oblige.

Ruby knew that Yang was jealous of her. After all, Ruby had just about everything she ever wanted; she was a great Huntress, she lived in a nice home, and she was married to the love of her life.

Yang never found love, as surprising as that sounds. Half of the school seemed intent on getting with the blonde. But that was the problem; most of the students weren't looking for a long-term relationship. They wanted sex, plain and simple.

Perhaps, for some people, that would be enough. For some people, love was simply a game they had to play to get their goal. But, for Yang, that wasn't the case. Yang wanted something real, something to call her own, and that was something she never got.

If Ruby wasn't in the picture, then one might understand that Yang didn't want what she had to be taken from her. After all, would you stand idly by while someone took away the person you loved more than anything? Most people would answer with a resounding 'Hell no!' Yang was no different.

However, in this case, Ruby wasn't trying to steal Weiss. That was Yang's crime. Which meant that, while Yang's feelings were understandable and even somewhat admirable, they were selfish and entirely wrong.

A week ago, Ruby would've done anything to get Weiss back. However, now that she knew Weiss didn't want her back, that goal had been abandoned.

Which brought us here, in the middle of the woods, waiting for a pack of Beowolves. Ruby left Blake's apartment without telling the faunus where she was headed, knowing that Blake would stop her. Ruby went down to the Hunter's Office and took the first hunt on the bulletin; a group of Beowolves had been spotted outside a small suburb south of Vale. Suburban areas were practically nonexistent; Grimm, no matter how few there may have been, were still the most dangerous things one could face.

Ruby gripped Crescent Rose tightly as she scanned the surrounding brush. There was nothing to indicate that Grimm had been in the area. However, there rarely was, since the creatures of darkness were very difficult to track and even more difficult to kill. At least, from an untrained perspective.

A sigh hit Ruby's ears, although it would be more accurate to say it rang out in her mind. _"Is this really what you spent all your time doing?"_ The Voice asked in disbelief, looking severely uncomfortable with being in the woods. _"No wonder she left you…"_

A flare of annoyance. 'Can't you shut up for five minutes?' Ruby angrily thought, knuckles turning white around her weapon's handle. She was barely focused as it was. She didn't need her own mind distracting her.

The Voice, of course, simply chuckled. _"Aw, c'mon Ruby."_ It pouted, approaching the huntress. _"You know you'd get lonely without me."_ There was nothing but evil in the words.

The rosen woman frowned. 'I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up.' She countered, shifting only enough to get a better view of the clearing. Still no signs of her targets.

The Voice joined her, hitting the ground with no sound, phasing through twigs and leaves that surrounded Ruby. _"Yeah, sure you were."_ Sarcasm dripped from the words. _"That's why you were thinking about Weiss for the millionth time."_ It informed, getting a glare from the young woman.

'She's my fucking wife!' Ruby retorted with no restraint. 'Of course I'm gonna think about her!'

The Voice gave a faux aghast look. _"Language!"_ It said shortly, barely hiding laughter. Ruby's frown deepened, turning to face the clearing once again. _"Are you really so naïve, Ruby? Do you really think you'll get Weiss back after what you said?"_ The words were spoken casually, like saying 'The sky is blue.'

Ruby's frown faded, her face falling, before she rested her head on the ground, looking down. 'Of course not…' She thought emotionlessly. Weiss had Yang. Ruby told them never to contact her again. Those two things meant that, whatever there was between the heiress and the huntress, it was gone, as dead as could be.

The Voice smirked. _"You might not want to do that…"_ It warned, its voice humorous.

Ruby was about to ask what it meant, but her unasked question was answered when a growl hit her ears. Her Aura flared, and she reacted blindly, dashing forward just before the Beowolf slashed into her.

She aimed Crescent Rose and fired at the Grimm, the bullet shattering its skull armor and part of its actual skull, the creature falling over dead as five more joined the fray. Three normal Beowolves flanked Ruby on either side, while two Alphas flanked her front and back. She was surrounded.

For once, Ruby was able to think clearly, planning her attack quickly. As soon as the first Beowolf lunged, she fired, Crescent Rose propelling her skyward. She spun around, firing behind her, and brought the blade of her scythe down on the unsuspecting Grimm.

Its head was removed cleanly from its body, black smoke already gushing from its corpse. One of the Alphas howled in what could be taken as anguish. Ruby had learned quickly that while the Grimm were evil, they did have some semblance of family. It seemed this was nothing more than a family of Beowolves that wandered too close to society.

Another thing Ruby learned was never to let her own person feelings cloud her judgment in battle. While she was not happy to be killing a family, they were not going to show her the same restraint. It was either them, or her.

The two smaller Beowolves lunged, coming at Ruby from either direction. Ruby fired behind her again, combining the momentum of recoil plus her semblance to charge the Alpha in front of her. It snarled, ready to fight off the huntress.

Unfortunately for it, flesh didn't fare well when hit by a large scythe blade. Its arm became great friends with the ground, the beast howling in pain. Ruby spun clockwise, firing a fifth shot and pirouetted instantly, Crescent Rose cutting her foe in half with little resistance.

The two small Grimm charged again, and Ruby ducked under them. However, she didn't see the other Alpha charging behind them, and narrowly avoided getting mauled by the enraged monster's paw. She rolled backwards, before slamming her weapon's blade into the ground.

With the recoil all but neutralized, Ruby took aim and fired, the three shots taking out the two smaller Beowolves. Unaware of her ammo count until the chamber clicked empty, Ruby was forced to rely on her own speed to beat her last opponent.

The Beowolf charged, and Ruby dodged left, bringing her scythe down and pulling. The action wasn't nearly as powerful as it could've been, since she would usually use a round to increase the torque of the swing. As such, it simply pulled the beast closer.

Ruby jumped over the swing and rolled over her weapon, using the momentum to tug violently. The action was met with a satisfying 'squish' as the blade cut into the beast's throat. Black blood spilled out with little hesitation, the life leaving the Grimm just as quickly.

The huntress allowed herself a moment of cockiness, a smirk on her face. She hadn't spent too much energy, and her targets put up little resistance. It wasn't the most satisfying, nor the most thrilling, hunt she had taken, but it was still exhilarating.

However, Ruby felt another Grimm's presence right on top of her. Her grip on Crescent Rose tightened, and she steeled herself before turning to meet the foe head on.

As she spun around, a claw ripped through her right arm, shredding tendons as they tore through skin like hot butter. The Grimm, an Ursa, had gone unnoticed while Ruby foolishly celebrated prematurely.

She barely refrained a scream, her teeth grinding together with so much force, it was amazing they didn't shatter. A long, thick breath left the woman as she brought the now useless limb to her chest, blood pouring without pause. From behind her, The Voice smirked. _"Serves you right."_ It scolded.

Ruby used what little remaining semblance she could to put distance between herself and the Ursa. With only use of her left, but fortunately her dominant, hand, she removed the spent magazine from her weapon and frantically reinserted a fresh one. The Ursa charged her like a bull, ready to tear through more than just an arm.

As it arced through the air, teeth glistening with deadly intent, Ruby awkwardly aimed her rifle and pulled the trigger, her lack of support causing the weapon to fly away in recoil. Thankfully, the bullet was true, impacting right in the beast's mouth, blowing its brain out from behind it, black smoke leaking from the area.

However, its momentum caused it to crash into the huntress. Both the dead Grimm and Ruby flew back, sliding across the dirt and leaves. The nearly 700 pound beast was mostly on Ruby's right arm, applying pressure to the torn muscles. Once again, Ruby had to grit her teeth to not scream. Instead, she panted heavily, trying to force the Ursa off her arm without further injuring herself.

After a minute, she did so, freeing herself and collecting her weapon. Her Aura began to work, but such an injury would take several days to fully heal. However, the bleeding had already stopped, but that did nothing for the bloodstains that already formed on her skirt and arm.

The Voice chuckled. _"I thought you were a big-time Huntress?"_ It asked in jest. It looked at Ruby's arm, accessing the damage. _"That was a rookie mistake that nearly got you killed."_ There was a brief pause, before its smirked evilly. _"Oh, I see!"_

Ruby frowned. 'Don't read into it too much.' She shot, starting towards the main road and where she had parked her car. 'I made a mistake. I'm not suicidal.' The words were bitter.

Of course, The Voice didn't agree, following behind with its hands behind its back. _"Oh, c'mon. That's a lie and you know it."_ It said simply. _"You can't live without Weiss, Ruby."_ It paused. _"Maybe you're right, though. You'd probably kill yourself in a more, how shall I say, dignified way."_ It explained, as if the idea intrigued it.

Ruby growled as she continued walking. 'Why do you want me to kill myself? You're me.' She questioned with no hint of care.

The Voice chuckled as it matched Ruby's pace. _"Well, that is true."_ It half-sang, phasing through branches as it followed. _"But, I don't actually _want_ anything.__ I only want what you do, Ruby."_ It then looked around the forest, a look of displeasure on its face. _"Seriously, though, why do you spend so much time out here?"_

The question was asked with little real interest in an answer. However, Ruby still provided one. "It's usually quiet…" She audibly said, her voice hoarse and dry from not being used. The Voice smirked at her, but didn't say anything.

Ruby, however, frowned. 'If you don't like it, leave.' She suggested, her voice short.

She didn't expect The Voice to listen, but she was silently happy when it faded away. _"I'm still up here, dummy."_ It reminded. However, when it wasn't in a visible form, it was much easier to ignore.

It took a few minutes for Ruby to find her car. As she got into the driver seat, she placed Crescent Rose in the passenger seat. Buckling took a bit of time, since she couldn't use her right arm. She wasn't even sure how well she could get out of the woods with just one arm.

That was when she noticed her scroll. She left the device behind so it wouldn't distract her while on the hunt. She picked it up and looked at the screen; she had seven missed calls, all of them from Blake. Ruby frowned slightly. She had probably worried Blake more than she wanted to.

She sighed and pressed the 'Call' button under Blake's name, waiting patiently as it rang. It only rang twice before it was answered. "Ruby, where the hell are you?" Blake's voice was thick with worry and a small hint of anger.

The huntress sighed again. "I took a hunt." She said simply, her voice slightly meek.

There was no answer for a moment as Blake processed the words. Finally, she sighed. "Which one?" She asked, her voice short but not as pointed as earlier.

"The Beowolf one." Ruby answered quickly, her mind coming up with solutions for starting her car without the use of her right arm. "I'm on my way back now."

The faunus audibly nodded. "Next time let me know when you're going to leave." She said with a small hint of humor.

Ruby chuckled. "Don't worry. I will." She responded with a small laugh. "Alright, see you in a bit." With that, Ruby ended the call.

As soon as the scroll was off, The Voice returned, sitting in the passenger seat, phasing through Crescent Rose as it did. _"So, didn't tell her about that?"_ It pointed to Ruby's wounded arm. _"You aren't going to be able to hide that, you know."_

Ruby knew that, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she awkwardly started her car, turned the radio up to the point that it could be considered deafening, and drove.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get back to Blake's apartment. Driving with one hand was not an easy thing to do, especially in rush hour traffic. It was nearly 6 pm when Ruby finally pulled into the parking area of the apartment building.

After gathering her weapon, the young huntress made her way up the stairwell. Her arm was still useless, but the pain had dulled, so it no longer hurt whenever she moved. It looked a hell of a lot worse than it felt, though, the wounds a vibrant red that looked disturbingly like muscle.

Once arriving at the door, Ruby knocked once. A few seconds later, Blake opened the door. She looked slightly worried. "I thought you said you took the Beowolf hunt?" She asked as she stepped to the side, allowing Ruby to enter. "That couldn't be more than an hour away at best, even with traffic."

Ruby smiled sheepishly, pathetically trying to lift her right arm. Upon the sight of the injured limb, Blake's eyes went wide. "Ruby, what the hell!?" The faunus immediately moved to get a better look at the damage.

The rosen woman frowned. "Blake, it isn't that bad…" She trailed, but when Blake lifted the arm up slightly, she audibly winced, a hiss of air leaving grit teeth.

Blake frowned. "This is more than just bad, Ruby." She scolded, although she wasn't nearly as angry as her voice reflected. She was more exhausted with Ruby's stubbornness. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up."

Blake led Ruby to the bathroom, where she then grabbed a first aid kit. "What happened?" She asked as she grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Ruby sighed, her arm held in place by the faunus. "I got ambushed by an Ursa." She confessed meekly.

Blake's frown deepened. "Ruby, in all the time I've known you, the only way someone could ambush you would be in your sleep." She countered. She poured some of the alcohol onto a hand towel.

Ruby went to defend herself, but the sting of the alcohol as it cleaned her wounds rendered her unable to talk, instead simply exhaling thickly. Blake sighed. "So, what was distracting you?" She asked knowingly, wringing the cloth over the sink, bloodied rubbing alcohol dripping into the drain.

Once the stinging passed, Ruby finally spoke. "Nothing." She defended, but her words were less convincing than she wanted.

The older woman didn't buy it. "Don't lie, Ruby." She looked into Ruby's eyes, trying to read them. Ruby tried to avoid eye contact, closing her eyes and turning her head away. "Were you thinking about Weiss?"

The mention of Weiss caused Ruby to tense, answering the question more effectively than any voice could. Blake reached over and grabbed some gauze pads, placing them along the wounds. "Ruby, I know you think that hunting will help you recover, and maybe it will…" She started, making sure that the bandages wouldn't shift. "But you aren't ready. If you can't focus on just your hunt, then bad things can happen."

Ruby, however, sighed. "Well what am I supposed to do?" She asked dejectedly, her head leaning back and hitting the wall with a dull thunk. "Hunting is the only thing I have left. I can't just give it up." The younger woman was lost, as she often was in the last week.

Blake squeezed Ruby's hand. "I'm not telling you to give up." She said sympathetically. "But you can't keep doing this alone." She then grabbed Ruby's chin, turning the younger woman to face her. "Let me help you. Please."

Ruby didn't answer, not immediately. She processed the words, replaying them over and over in her mind. Each time, she became more and more certain of herself.

Blake was offering her a hand. The faunus wasn't going to sit idly by while Ruby wasted away. She was going to actively help the younger woman, doing whatever was necessary to ensure that she would eventually be able to move on.

However, what she failed to see, and what Ruby had failed to make known, was that Ruby didn't need a friend. She knew she had friends who would help her. She could've gone to any of them and asked for help. She needed help, yes, but she didn't need it as bad as everyone thought.

No, what Ruby needed was purpose. She needed a reason to keep living. She needed something to look forward to, something that made her keep going no matter how dark things looked. She needed more than a friend; she needed someone to love.

In the past, that was Weiss. Even when things looked dark, Ruby would picture her wife, and that would give her the strength to go on. She wouldn't dare leave Weiss alone, because, at least at the time, she knew that the heiress wouldn't be able to go on without her. She had no intentions on dying, because then she wouldn't be able to see Weiss again.

That had been taken from her by someone she never thought would do such a thing. Yang had taken her wife away, but just as importantly, Yang had taken her reason to live away. People are social creatures, and they need companionship. Losing that can be devastating, no matter who it is that suffers it.

Ruby still hadn't moved on from Weiss, and she likely never would. Weiss was Ruby's first love, her true love. That wasn't something you just walked away from, no matter what the other person felt towards you. Even if Weiss would never stop loving Yang, Ruby would never be able to let go. She would always hold onto the hope that one day, they could make things work again.

However, her emotions were in turmoil. She wanted Weiss, but she also _needed_ companionship. She needed to be loved, and at this point, it didn't matter who that person was. To Ruby, having someone to love would make moving on easier.

To an outsider, Blake was not that person. After all, the faunus was acting more like an older sister than potential companion. She cared for Ruby, don't get her wrong, but her intentions were purely platonic. She had no desire to move their relationship further than what they had right now.

Ruby, however, didn't see things like this. Her logic wasn't easy to follow, and even if one could follow it, it didn't make a lot of sense. Ruby was drawn to order. Most of her life had been chaotic, and the people who structured her world were held in high regard. This had caused Ruby to fear change, unless she was the one to initiate it, because to her, change was rarely a good thing.

So when things became chaotic, Ruby sought order like a matter of life or death. The actual person whom ordered the chaos wouldn't matter. If they helped her, she'd cling onto them with little hesitation, whether they wanted it or not. It just so happened that Blake was the person that did this.

The faunus completed dressing Ruby's injuries. The bandages were bound tightly to prevent the gauze from dislodging and to keep the wounds themselves closed. "There."

Blake stood up, but Ruby remained seated and motionless. "Ruby?" Blake's voice was slightly worried. "Are you alright?" She reached over to help Ruby to her feet.

The touch brought Ruby's mind back into reality. She looked up at Blake, seeing amber eyes looking at her with concern, the faunus attempting to bring her to her feet.

She wasn't thinking straight. Hell, an argument could be made that she wasn't thinking at all. Her judgment had been clouded by her tumultuous emotions. Emotions can make people do crazy things in their own right, but when your emotions are in such disarray, they could be down right insane.

Ruby reacted in perhaps the worst way possible; she allowed Blake to bring her to her feet, and once there, she leaned over and pressed her lips against the faunus's. For what it's worth, she did it slowly, indicating her intentions. The kiss itself was meant to be slow, a cautious pace similar to many first kisses.

But it never got that far. After the initial shock wore off, Blake gently pushed Ruby away. The faunus looked stunned, but she didn't look angry. Instead she looked sympathetic. "Ruby, listen to me." She started gingerly, her voice soft as to not frighten the younger woman.

Blake sighed. "I know you're hurting." She continued, attempting to keep her voice as soft as possible. "You're confused. You've been with Weiss for 6 years, and you don't know what to do." The faunus put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "But this isn't the answer."

Each word was said with as much care and sympathy as possible. It was easily clear that Blake wasn't angry at Ruby. She was trying her best to let Ruby down gently, to nudge the younger woman in the right direction. In Blake's mind, Ruby was simply trying to get back what she had. But, that wasn't the way to go about it.

However, to Ruby, Blake's words were less kind. They weren't a sympathetic attempt at direction her to the right path. They were cold rejection. They were twisted, turned into nothing more than anger.

Ruby didn't say a word. She had nothing to say. Instead, she pushed her way past Blake and went to her room. Once inside, she collapsed onto the bed, silent tears rolling down her face.

The Voice decided now was the best time to return, appearing to kneel next to Ruby's bed. _"Honestly, did you expect that to end any other way?"_ It asked rhetorically, its voice evil as usual.

Ruby shook with a restrained sob. The Voice sighed. _"Do I have to say 'I told you so'?"_ It asked, phasing its way to be in Ruby's vision. _"Face it, Ruby. You will never find love again."_ An evil smirk. _"Are you going to keep living in a world where you can't be loved? Do you really want to subject yourself to that pain?"_ The words were a sinister suggestion.

It was the worst thing for Ruby's own mind to be telling her. However, she seriously contemplated it. What was the purpose of life if there was nothing to live for? Why go on when there's nothing but pain and anguish in the future?

And so, that night, left alone to her own thoughts, Ruby made a chilling decision. When the time was right, she would end her own life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. This one focuses on Weiss and Yang, though it's more Weiss than Yang. Everything is being built, only for it all to come crumbling down.**

**I probably should've chosen better wording in my AN, but this is not the last chapter. I meant two chapters after that one. So there's this one, and the next one which should be the last one.**

**Also, this doesn't affect this story, but I'll likely jump from this story when it finally is finished back to my main story, _The Vale Order_. I've been away from that one for far too long now, well over a month since the last update. That, unfortunately, is how I am. I'll get inspiration (like I did for this story), and anything else becomes an afterthought. Hopefully, after this, I'll be able to focus all of my time onto _The Vale Order_.**

**Well, enough from me. Go ahead and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, casting long shadows into Weiss's office. The Schnee heiress stood outside the office, on the elaborate stone overhang a microcosm of Schnee taste. It was decorated with plants, both potted and unbound. The stone arches were sculpted into various shapes, giving it a much more elegant look than it really needed.

The white-haired woman had been lost in her own mind the last few days. Eight days ago, she saw her wife for what she feared would be the last time. The huntress wanted things to go back the way they were. She wanted to fix the damage that had been caused. She was truly sorry for what she had done, and for what she didn't do. And she was willing to forgive both Yang and Weiss.

But that never happened. Weiss had never seen Ruby so confrontational. When Yang spoke, she became agitated, as if the blonde had insulted her. Of course, Yang's choice of words wasn't exactly the most eloquent thing to say. But Ruby took it way out of proportion, and from that, well…things got bad.

Weiss didn't want things to change, no matter how much they had to. She could either leave Yang and take Ruby back, or stay with Yang and let Ruby whither away. Either choice would mean someone would be devastated. It just so happened that she had chosen Yang, leaving Ruby to whither away.

But was that the right choice? Was leaving Ruby behind the right thing to do? Did Ruby deserve what had happened, all because of something she didn't do?

Weiss wasn't sure it was. After all, what was Ruby's crime? Being a Huntress, and a damn good one at that? Sure, she spent more time than she should've out, but Weiss had only vocalized her concerns once. Only a few days later, she started her meetings with Yang, and she decided she didn't care what Ruby did. Her being gone meant more time with Yang.

This made the heiress angry at herself. She had been so terrible to Ruby, with no good reason. There was nothing that Ruby inherently did wrong. Hell, a few months after Weiss asked Ruby to cut back on hunts, she said she would. And she was even wanting to start a family.

Here was a woman who loved her so deeply, she was willing to cut back on her dream to please her. She wanted to spend more time with her, to start a family with her. That wasn't something one did lightly, and Ruby never did anything lightly. She thought, and sometimes over thought, every decision.

And Weiss had basically told Ruby to fuck off. Weiss had decided she wanted a woman she had fallen in love with less than a month prior over a woman she had married two years ago. She threw away what had been the happiest time of her life, and for what? Someone who simply was being a good friend? Someone who listened when no one else would? Someone who was marginally better in bed?

Weiss scrutinized her actions on that fateful day. Up till then, Yang had done what Yang did. She was simply being a good friend, making Weiss forget about the loneliness she felt when Ruby was gone. She helped Weiss cope with Ruby's long hunts. For nearly a year, Yang spent more time with Weiss than she did at her apartment.

But there had to be something, some repressed feelings, that caused Weiss to react so extremely. She didn't even love Yang, and yet she wanted to fuck her. That was a bit…sudden. At first, Yang tried to back out, but somehow, Weiss convinced her, and they began their adulterous meetings.

Weiss quickly came to the conclusion that she was lonely, both emotionally and sexually. This wasn't a knock on Ruby's experience in bed, mind you. The younger woman had five years to learn exactly what Weiss liked and to perfect her craft. However, most of the time, Ruby was gone more often than not, which left Weiss in severe withdrawal.

In a way, that was her own fault. Even before they got married, Ruby and Weiss had a fairly active sex life. Hell, the phrase 'fucking like rabbits' was a more apt description of their sex life than either would care to admit. Of course, Weiss would never dream of forcing Ruby into a situation she was uncomfortable with. Weiss had dealt with situations like that her entire life, so she wasn't going to make someone else suffer that. However, more often than not, it was Ruby who initiated, and while Weiss wouldn't force it, if Ruby offered, she'd take it without question.

So, that was the source of Weiss's reaction nearly three months ago. Repressed sexual tension that spilled forth one night. This didn't absolve Weiss of what happened. If anything, it simply made it worse. She used Yang to relieve her own desires.

But at the same time, Weiss was not the only one to blame. Yes, Weiss acted foolishly when she came forth to Yang, but Yang was the one who agreed. The blonde agreed to the meetings, but out of what? Did she feel obligated to help Weiss? Or was she simply trying to get back at Ruby for having a more successful life?

Weiss sincerely hoped it was the first one. That one meant their feelings were simply of two people acting stupidly. That Yang simply began loving Weiss because she began to genuinely care. That this was simply a case of Weiss having chosen the wrong sister, as selfish as that sounds.

However, the more she thought about it, the more the heiress couldn't see it as that. Given what Yang said eight days ago, Weiss was afraid she was simply caught up in a sibling pissing contest. That her feelings were being toyed with in an attempt to spite Ruby.

Yang didn't seem the type to hold a grudge, but you didn't want to get on her bad side. As a rule of thumb, there were three things you didn't do to Yang; hurt her friends, mess with her hair, or hurt Ruby, in order of increasing severity. If you did any of those, that meant you would likely get your ass kicked to the moon and back. Twice.

But, despite being fiercely loyal, Yang wasn't an angry person by nature. She was almost the perfect big sister. There when you needed her, annoying you when you didn't. She'd tease you relentlessly about something small, but if things got bad she'd always be there with kinds words and a kinder smile. She was someone you'd gladly have as a friend.

Yet things were never skin deep, were they? If what Ruby and Yang said was true, that meant things between the siblings weren't a happy as they looked. Yes, siblings bickered, and sometimes they'd say they hate the other, but rarely did they mean it.

Looking at Yang's life, it was hard to find something of note. The blonde had been living with Blake ever since graduating from Beacon. Both girls were great friends throughout their time at the school, and they were more than happy to look out for the other after. But, Yang and Blake struggled to make end's meet. They had to hunt nearly every week to afford rent. Food was another hunt or two.

It was easy to be jealous of Ruby's life. The young woman had just about everything one could want. She had a job she loved. She was by no means strapped for cash. And, she had a beautiful wife that she loved with every fiber of her being. How could one not be jealous of that?

Still, most people aren't Ruby's older sister. They have no real obligation to the huntress. Yang said she was supportive of Ruby, but was she really? Was she really happy for her younger sister? Or was she simply saying that to shift the blame off of herself?

Weiss sighed, clearing her head. She was starting to get a headache from all of this thinking and rationalizing. All she had concluded was that she wanted to get laid, and Yang was probably trying to stick it to her sister. That was pretty much unforgivable, no matter how much she'd like to think better.

She returned into her office, the chilled air from inside nipping at her skin. The cold was something she almost enjoyed. Having mastered usage of Ice Dust had that effect on her. However, while she was mentally accustomed to the cold, her body was not, goose bumps forming along her skin, hair sticking up to make her blood as warm as possible.

The heiress sighed as she sat in her chair, the elaborate seat molding the her body. The red felt was an addition Weiss added herself. After white and light blue, red had always been her favorite color.

Thinking about red drew her eyes to the wall behind her, just above the hearth. There, hanging on a hook, was a cloak of red, slightly worn and tattered. It was Ruby's old cape, the one she wore throughout her time at Beacon. She only stopped wearing it when Weiss had another one custom-made for the huntress shortly before they graduated.

Ruby gave it to her the day she left for her first long hunt, a year and a half ago. Weiss could still remember that night, wearing the cloak to sleep to keep Ruby's scent near to her. When the aroma finally wore off, and it started to smell more like Weiss than Ruby, the heiress brought it to her office and hung it up, keeping a piece of Ruby with her everywhere she went.

Seeing that cloak made Weiss doubt what she had done. Before Ruby found out, she was so certain that she'd be happier with Yang. That the blonde would somehow be able to numb away the memories of the huntress. But, if anything, they became more prevalent in Weiss's mind. She thought more of Ruby in the last week and a half than she had in the previous three months.

Sure, when Yang was around, it was easy to forget about Ruby. But while Yang had been around more often than Ruby had been, when she wasn't around, Weiss rarely thought of her. Weiss and Yang both knew the heiress hadn't stopped loving Ruby, and for Yang, that was okay. As long as Weiss loved her, nothing else mattered.

But Weiss didn't share that sentiment. She had said she loved Yang more. But did she really? If she loved Yang so much, why was she almost always thinking about Ruby? Why did Weiss's mind focus so much on her wife?

Wife. That word had been used so much in the last few days. But what did it mean? Most dictionaries defined it as 'the woman to whom somebody is married.' To Weiss, when she thought 'wife,' she immediately, without hesitation, pictured Ruby. Particularly, she pictured Ruby in her wedding dress, a simple white and light blue silk dress, her red cape flowing behind her.

The memories of that day flooded Weiss's mind, a simpler, happier time. It was a small affair; Yang, Blake, and JNPR were the only guests in attendance. Yang had been Ruby's Maid of Honor, while Weiss conferred that honor to Pyrrha. It was a short ceremony; they exchanged vows, kissed, and were officially married within ten minutes.

The vows were of particular note. Both woman wrote their own vows, so their words were genuine. They were surprisingly similar, saying more or less the same thing. They both swore to remain faithful. They both swore to love the other forever. They would refuse to part even in death.

It was the typical romantic cheese that couples tended to spew at weddings, and they honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Weiss didn't need some elaborate heartfelt poetry from her wife. She only needed to hear 'I love you.' Those were the only words that mattered to her.

But, that was simply a memory long forgotten. A remnant of a past that the heiress would no longer get back. She had made her bed, and now she had to lay in it, no matter how much she regretted it.

* * *

Yang lay on the smaller of the two couches in the living room, still wearing her complete combat gear. She left the night before on a short hunt. She wasn't going to give up hunting just because she shared a house with one of the richest people in the world. She loved to hunt; she loved the thrill of the fight, the feeling of adrenaline coursing though her when she was staring down the personifications of evil itself.

However, hunts could be tiring. Yang came back a few hours ago and didn't even make it to the bedroom before she collapsed into the couch and slept. She hadn't slept all that well the night before, but not because she had insomnia...

The sounds of the door being unlocked finally roused the sleeping blonde, who turned to the source of the noise just in time to see a short figure donning white enter the house. Weiss looked tired herself; she always did when she came home from work. But this was different. It wasn't just physical fatigue. It was mental fatigue.

Yang's smile never formed, a frown being the first thing that Weiss saw. "You alright?" The blonde asked carefully, shifting around to let the heiress sit next to her. Weiss sat down with a small flourish, immediately molding into Yang's side.

The white-haired woman sighed. "I'm fine, Yang." She said simply, her voice little more than a breathless whisper.

Yang, however, knew when someone was hiding the truth. She could read Weiss better than most people, perhaps even better than Ruby, so she knew that was not the full truth. "C'mon, you can tell me." Yang coaxed, giving the smaller woman a light squeeze.

Weiss, however, shook her head. "No, I can't." She breathed. What she had to say wasn't something Yang would want to hear, no matter how much it needed to happen.

The blonde's frown deepened. She tilted Weiss's head to face her, and gave her a light kiss. "Try me." She challenged, her voice soft.

However, the heiress refused to say anything, simply turning away. Yang sighed. The other woman's reaction was enough for Yang to make a good guess. "Is it about Ruby?" She asked, her voice oddly indifferent.

Weiss tensed nearly unnoticeably, but Yang noticed it. So, she simply nodded, sitting up slightly straighter. "Yang, we to have a civilized talk with her." The words were difficult to say, because they were a show of uncertainty. They were Weiss admitting that she might've made a mistake.

The blonde huffed, a small hint of annoyance entering her face. "You heard what she said before, Weiss." The words were not as annoyed as her face, but they were not soft either. "Ruby doesn't want to talk to either of us. Ever." There was a strange indifference in the words, like she really didn't care.

Weiss, however, was taken aback by the sudden coldness of the blonde. "What are you trying to say?" She inquired with a small hint of resentment. "Do you even want to talk to her?"

Yang growled lightly, her eyes flashing red briefly. "I never said that, Weiss." The words were dangerously calm, as if a wrong move would bring hell. "I'm simply repeating what Ruby told us."

The white-haired woman shook her head. "I know what she said, Yang. I was there." She sighed. "And that wasn't something Ruby would do." She added, her voice more direct. "Ruby would never give up. Not without a fight."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "What do you care, anyway?" She challenged, her voice completely unnatural on her. It was almost a hiss. "I thought you had already decided."

Those words gave Weiss pause. That, however, answered Yang's question. The blonde face softened, her eyes returning to their lilac state. "I know you still love her." She began solemnly. "And I still love her too, Weiss. But we already made our choice."

The heiress sighed. "I'm worried, Yang." She confessed, her voice small. "I'm afraid I might have been too…rash." The words were careful, but it did nothing to soften the blow.

Yang's face fell, but her anger did not return. "Are…are you saying what I think you're saying…?" There was hesitation and fear in the normally confident voice. It wasn't Yang's voice; it was the voice of a child.

Weiss didn't like seeing Yang so vulnerable. She reached over and cupped Yang's cheek. "Yang, I still love you. I'll always love you." The words were bittersweet, knowing what she was about to say might hurt more than any physical wound. "But I don't know if it was worth losing Ruby."

Yang tensed at the words. She couldn't help the slight resentment that flooded into her heart. Even when everything seemed to go her way, Ruby was still the first one people cared about. It was selfish, but Yang wasn't going to let Ruby win again. Not when the blonde was so close to her happily ever after.

The heiress noticed the fire in Yang's eyes. The desire welling inside. She could almost predict what Yang was about to say before she said it. "I'm not going to give you up, Weiss." The words weren't bitter, but they weren't soft. They were determined. She had made her bed, and she would proudly lay in it.

Weiss smiled sadly. "I don't expect you to." She said with a small laugh. "But it's not your choice." The words were added softly.

Yang frowned. "Ruby didn't deserve you, Weiss." This time there was bitterness in her voice. Weiss recoiled slightly at the suddenness of the words. "She had her chance, and she threw it away." Yang then sighed, looking down and calming herself.

When she finally collected herself, she looked into Weiss's turquoise eyes. "You are like an angel. You deserve only the best. You deserve someone who will love you without any hesitation." The blonde smiled. "I will never leave you like Ruby did, never." The words were full of conviction, a heartfelt plea for Weiss to simply accept that Ruby had left. A desperate attempt at keeping the heiress with her, no matter how selfish it was.

Weiss shook her head. "I already told you Yang; my love for you will never fade." The words were melancholy. "But my love for Ruby won't, either." She sighed. "I just…need more time to choose. Please understand that, Yang." This time, it was Weiss pleading. Pleading for Yang to give her the chance to figure this out.

Yang let out a long, shaky exhale. Weiss reached up and cupped the blonde, her thumb running along the cheekbone. "Just give Ruby one more chance." She said softly. "At the very least, she needs to know we aren't forgetting her."

The blonde couldn't look Weiss in the eyes, her gaze anywhere but the turquoise orbs. She didn't think Ruby deserved another chance, not after having them her entire life. However, she couldn't force the heiress to make her decision, and she knew that Weiss was determined. So, she simply nodded. "Alright." She said shortly.

Weiss smiled. She leaned over and kissed Yang softly. It lasted only a brief second, but it conveyed her thankfulness. She then stood up, her hand returning to her side. "Thank you, Yang." She approached the door. "I'll be back. Don't worry." She answered Yang's unasked question, her voice soft. "If I don't do this now, I'll never be able to."

As the heiress grabbed the door handle, she felt a strong grip on her right arm, loose enough to not cause pain, but tight enough to restrain her movement. She felt herself turn to face the brawler, and then she felt lips press into hers.

Yang poured her heart into the kiss. She poured every ounce of love into it, holding the smaller woman as closely as possible. The kiss was passionate and loving. But there was a tinge of fear in it. Fear that Ruby would once again be chosen over her. Fear that she'd be alone. Fear that she'd lose Weiss before she truly had her.

They broke apart for lack of oxygen, Weiss gasping for breath. The blonde was marginally less affected, her face flushed a deep red. They remained silent, looking into the other's eyes, for nearly a full minute, neither one ready to break it.

However, Yang finally spoke. "I love you." She said solemnly, as if she knew what would come. "I love you so much."

Weiss knew Yang wouldn't let her go, not without a fight. She didn't expect her to. She knew the blonde was a fighter, and that mentality bled into everything she did. Even if Weiss ended up going back to Ruby, Yang would do everything in her power to get the her back. It was touching, despite what that would mean for Ruby.

The white-haired woman simply smiled back at the blonde. "I love you too."

And before anything else could be said, Weiss stepped out the door, her intentions to find Ruby and, at the very least, give the younger woman a proper explanation.

* * *

Ruby heard the door to Blake's apartment open and then shut. The faunus had left for the Hunter's Office, looking for a short hunt to complete. So far, Ruby gave Blake no reason to suspect anything had changed between them. Yes, Ruby had kissed her, but in Blake's mind, that was simply Ruby's fear of losing Weiss manifesting itself.

She wasn't wrong. It was a manifestation of Ruby's feelings, but not her fear of losing Weiss. Rather, it was the more powerful fear of being alone. And while Blake did everything she could to not put Ruby down badly, at that point, any rejection would've destroyed Ruby's already fragile psyche.

And so, Ruby had waited for the right time to enact her plan. Blake wasn't going to leave Ruby alone too long; she had called over Sun and Velvet to keep an eye on her. After all, while Ruby didn't act differently than she had in the last few days, she still wasn't acting like her normal self. To say she was moping would vastly understate her attitude.

That left Ruby only a short time to do what needed to be done. As soon as Blake was gone, Ruby headed out of her room and towards the kitchen. She already knew how she'd kill herself; a single, long cut up her forearm. It wouldn't take more than that, and suppressing her Aura, to end her life. It'd be just like falling asleep, only she wouldn't wake up. All the pain she had felt would fade away. She wouldn't feel anything anymore.

She grabbed the first knife she figured would be suitable for the job. It was a few inches long, normally used for cutting meat. The black plastic handle was just as long as the blade, constant use having molded the handle with four impressions, each where a finger would sit.

The Voice didn't change too much since Ruby decided to kill herself. It just came around less often. However, it decided that now would be a good time to finally show itself.

It appeared next to Ruby as the young woman returned to her room. _"So this is your big plan, huh? Slit your wrist and wait to die?"_ It questioned with a small hint of humor. _"I'd have thought you'd go more creative than that…"_ It added.

Ruby, however, simply huffed. 'You're getting what you wanted.' She thought indifferently.

The Voice chuckled. _"No, Ruby. This is what _you_ wanted."_ It reminded. The Voice _was_ her, after all. Whatever it wanted, Ruby also wanted. Perhaps not as fervently, but it still only wanted what she did.

Ruby sighed. She pulled the bandages off her right arm, tossing them aside, and pressed the blade against her skin. She hesitated, not quite certain of what she was about to do.

'Hey, can I ask you something?' Ruby thought suddenly. Her inner voice was small, almost like a child's.

The Voice raise an eyebrow. _"You just did."_ It droned. _"But go ahead."_

The young huntress paused, the knife loosening in her grip slightly. 'Can…can you sing to me?' She asked simply. Even if it was nothing more than her own mind's doing, she wanted the last thing she heard to be something she liked.

The Voice's eyebrow raised further. It knew what Ruby wanted it, but that didn't mean it understood the thought. However, it was about to get what it wanted. Ruby was going to kill herself. If singing would ensure it happening, then it'd do just that.

~_Close your eyes_~

It was the first, and last, time Ruby would ever hear Weiss's voice singing that song. It was a lullaby that Ruby had sung to her for years. Yang was the last person to sing her that song, and the blonde's voice was light-years behind Weiss's.

~_Don't you cry_~

Ruby pressed the knife against her skin again, this time with more force. The point of the knife began to dig into her wrist, and a small pinprick of blood was pooling in the depression.

~_Love's around you_~

She applied more pressure, the blade now piercing her skin entirely, and she dragged it up her forearm. It didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would've. At least, not initially. There was pain as her blood started to spill out so quickly, but it was easily ignored. She felt herself growing tired, the pain slowly numbing. Her eyes became heavy as she fell to her left onto her pillow. The last thing she saw before she completely went black was Weiss. Two of them.

~_In time you'll fly…_~

"RUBY, NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

***Sigh* So, here's the last chapter of _Happily Never After_. It's been fun writing this and seeing how everyone's reacting to it. It's been great seeing what everyone thinks of the story and of my writing.**

**I thought long and hard about how I would conclude the story. Over that time, I had a few choices, and this was the one I picked. You _will_ hate it. This entire story has been about making you hate what's happened. You're not supposed to like what Weiss and Yang have done. This is the culmination of that.  
**

**But, I'll let you make the final verdict.**

* * *

Weiss pulled into the parking lot of Blake's apartment complex just after 7. She saw Ruby's familiar red sedan parked a few spots down. It triggered an immediate feeling of worry for what might be waiting her. Would Ruby even want to talk? Would Blake even let her?

The heiress quickly made her way up to Blake's apartment, the route one she hadn't taken in a while but still fresh in her memory. The last time she actually came to the apartment was sometime after her and Yang started their adulterous meetings.

She reached the door and hesitated. She didn't expect a warm welcome. Hell, if Blake didn't slap her, she'd be surprised. She had never really been close to the faunus, their different upbringings helping that. They came to respect the other, but they were far from, as Nora might say, 'besties.'

However, Weiss needed to talk to Ruby. She needed to set things right, and at the very least let Ruby know that neither Yang nor herself hated the younger woman. Yes, Weiss was still uncertain about which sister she'd ultimately choose. But, she would give Ruby a chance to win her back.

So, the heiress steeled herself and raised her small fist, knocking on the wooden door three times. There was no response. She waited for several seconds before she tried again. Still nothing.

She was about to knock again when she heard two people bounding up the stairs. She turned and saw two faunus, old friends who had sided against her recently. The blond faunus gave Weiss a hard look, while the brunette simply frowned. "Weiss, what are you doing here?" Velvet asked, her voice much stronger than she was known for.

The white-haired woman sighed. "I…I wanted to talk to Ruby." She answered. "But they aren't here."

Sun frowned. "Blake's not here, but Ruby is." He said flatly. "And we were told not to let you or Yang see her." He sounded annoyed, but he wasn't being mean. It sounded like he was simply doing a favor for a friend.

Weiss lowered her head. A few tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to spill them. "I know I made a mistake." She breathed, her voice low to hide her true emotions. "And I don't expect her to completely forgive me." She then looked up, her eyes finding Velvet's. "But I need to see her. I need to know she's alright." Against her will, tears started to spill forth, her turquoise eyes quivering.

The rabbit faunus examined Weiss's face carefully, as if looking for a tell, for any sign that she was lying. However, she didn't see any of that. Instead, she saw a woman she always assumed was a grade-A bitch crying because of something she had done. About a mistake she knew she made, and that she trying to rectify.

There might not be any salvaging of whatever remained of the Rose/Schnee marriage, but Weiss Schnee was going to damn well try.

Velvet turned to Sun. "Let her in." She said softly. The monkey faunus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a hushed voice. "Blake told us not to let-"

Velvet brought her hand up. "I know what Blake said, Sun." She said shortly. The male faunus shut up. "We'll be here. She won't do anything while we're here." She turned to Weiss, as if demanding the heiress to remain calm while inside.

Weiss nodded furiously, knowing it was her only chance of seeing Ruby again. Sun sighed, then approached the door. "If Ruby tells you to leave, then you'll leave without another word." He warned, though he kept his voice slightly soft. He didn't like that he was betraying Blake's trust like this, but at the same time he could understand what Weiss must be feeling.

The door was opened and Weiss immediately walked past Sun. She didn't see Ruby in the living room or kitchen, so she assumed the younger woman was in the bedroom.

However, her Aura tingled, as if warning her to something. Apparently she wasn't the only one, because both Sun and Velvet tensed. Fear found its way into Weiss's mind, and she immediately hurried to the room she assumed was Ruby's.

She took one look inside and her heart died. "RUBY, NO!"

The huntress lay on her bed, her eyes closed, her right arm slashed from wrist to elbow. Blood flowed without pause, a large pool of thick red liquid forming on the mattress.

Weiss rushed to Ruby's side and immediately grasped Ruby's right arm. She turned back, seeing the two faunus looking inside. Velvet's eyes were wide with fear, while Sun looked utterly shocked. "Call for help! Now!" Weiss shouted, her voice barely more than a shrill shriek.

She returned her focus to the huntress. Her breathing was shallow, and the blood was slowing its flow. Weiss channeled every ounce of Aura she could muster, focusing it on the self-inflicted wound in Ruby's arm. "Don't do this to me, Ruby." Her voice was a thick sob, her tears blurring her vision so badly she could barely make out Ruby's body amidst the blood. "Don't do this."

When she felt her Aura deplete itself, Weiss wiped her eyes and examined the wound more closely. It had barely closed up, but the blood had stopped flowing.

No blood flow meant no heartbeat. Weiss's fear grew more. "No…" She leaned over and placed her ear over Ruby's chest.

No thump. No sound. Nothing.

Weiss let out a choked gasp. She reached for Ruby's face, hoping to feel a breath on her hand. But she felt nothing.

"No!" She cried out. She pushed Ruby onto her back and began chest compressions, trying to will Ruby's body to breath once more. She pressed down five, ten, fifteen times, each press accompanied by another sob. Tears fell without restraint, but she didn't care. She wanted Ruby to wake up. She wanted to see those silver eyes again.

She barely had the energy to put up a fight when an EMT pulled her aside. She watched as the other attempted to resuscitate the young huntress. And when she felt Velvet's presence beside her, she buried herself in the faunus's shoulder and cried. She wanted this to be a bad dream. To wake up and see her wife again, even if she didn't want to see her.

But that would never happen.

Ruby Rose was pronounced dead-on-arrival at Vale General Hospital at 7:24pm.

* * *

Fear.

Yang Xiao Long experienced fear.

Weiss had called her barely an hour after leaving to find Ruby. The first sounds she heard when she answered the call was Weiss sobbing. Yang tried to calm the white-haired woman down, but when she head what had happened, she couldn't find it in her to play her role of comforter.

She rushed to the hospital, her mind in complete disarray. Weiss said Ruby had slashed her arm. That she was gone. That she was dead.

Yang refused to believe that. Ruby was strong. She was happy. There was no way she'd kill herself. Never in a million years.

As soon as she arrived, she approached the first doctor she saw. He backed away upon the sight of a frantic Yang bearing down on him. "Tell me where Ruby Rose is!" She demanded, her voice torn between a shout and a sob.

The young doctor looked ready to soil himself. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She defended.

Yang's eyes went red, her semblance causing the air to shimmer. Another doctor scrambled towards the blonde. "Miss, please calm down." She said softly.

That was perhaps the worst thing to say. Yang snapped. "Calm down!?" She barked. She turned to face the other doctor, but she didn't resort to violence. Yet. "I was just told that my sister is 'gone'! I'm far from calming the fuck down!"

The female doctor didn't falter, but she did take a step back. Yang was incensed, ready to lash out at whatever stood between her and her sister. "Alright, ma'am. What is your sister's-"

"Ruby Rose."

A third doctor typed the name into a computer. After a few moments, he looked up, nodding once. "I'll take her."

Yang's eyes returned to their normal color, her Aura dying down. However, she was still on edge. She had to see Ruby. Ruby would tell her exactly what had happened.

They walked, past examination rooms, and down a hallway. The sign that hung above the junction read, 'Morgue.' Yang's fear grew stronger. This had to be a joke. A sick, twisted joke. Some way for Ruby to get back at her.

After several minutes of walking, Weiss came into view. To say she looked like a train wreck was a good way of putting it. A not-so-good way of putting it was she looked like hell. Her cheeks were covered in tear stains. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a mess.

And her hands were red. Red with dried, unwashed blood.

Upon the sight of Yang, Weiss stood up and immediately ran forward. She stopped just feet from the taller woman, her eyes brimming with tears.

No words were spoken. Weiss couldn't say them, and Yang didn't want to hear them. The doctor gave them an apologetic look. "In here." He said softly.

The two women stepped inside. There was an extremely sterile smell in the room. It permeated everything. Yang felt her own body become purified just being here. Near one of the slabs, the coroner looked up. "Are you family?" He asked gingerly.

All of Yang's resolve threatened to break here. She barely nodded, an impossibly large lump forming in her throat that she could not swallow down.

She stood before a slab where a dead body rested, covered in a white tarp. The coroner reached over, grabbing on one end of the tarp. He hesitated, seeing the look on Yang's face. It was fragile, as if the slightest action would break it. However, he went through, pulling the tarp off and revealing the body hidden beneath.

It was Ruby. There was no question. The once energetic and bright woman was now still and dull. Her skin had already paled, a grey tone sinking in. Her hair on her left side was matted to her face by blood. Her right forearm bore a sinister gash, blood caked around the wound.

"NO!" Yang wailed, all strength leaving her. Tears that she had refused to shed before now fell uninterruptedly. The blonde fell to her knees, reaching out to her dead sister. "RUBY! NO!"

All the fears in Yang's mind had come true. She had failed her sister. She swore she'd keep Ruby safe, to keep her close. And here she was, in the morgue of Vale General Hospital, holding on to Ruby's dead body. She had failed.

"No. No. No." It was all Yang said, a denial of what she saw. She sobbed into Ruby's shoulder, the younger woman unresponsive. There would be no seeing those silver eyes again. There would be no talks that would extend well past sunrise when neither could sleep. There wouldn't even be an argument over who had rights over Weiss.

The heiress tried to remain strong, to be the pillar for Yang. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't support Yang when she couldn't even support herself. Without Ruby, there would be no way she could go on. There was no point to the world anymore.

For several minutes, Yang simply wept into Ruby's corpse, unable to process anything else. However, eventually, the coroner finally interjected. "I'm sorry, but I need you to step outside." He spoke gently. Weiss nodded once, not wanting to see her dead wife any longer.

Yang, however, refused to budge. "Yang, please…" It was the first thing Weiss had said to Yang, and it was barely more than a broken plea. The words died in her throat. She didn't want to separate Yang from her sister, but she knew it wouldn't be healthy to hold on to a dead body, no matter how much you don't want to let go.

Weiss pulled on Yang's shoulder. The blonde sobbed again. "Ruby. Come back. Please come back." Yang's voice was broken beyond repair. The fact that it was coherent at all was amazing. Weiss tugged again, and this time Yang didn't fight anymore.

The white-haired woman led Yang out of the morgue and back into the hallway. The doctor that led Yang here followed them. "I'm terribly sorry for you loss." He said automatically. He might've meant it. However, it was likely a phrase he had said several times before. After a while, you tend to become desensitized to death.

Whether he meant the words or not, Yang snapped. With a cry, she exploded and punched the wall. A two foot wide hole formed, the edges smoldering. Yang's fist rested in the wall, poking through to the other side. Whatever was on the other side, neither woman knew.

The doctor didn't look nearly as phased by the hole in the wall as he did by Yang's reaction. Yang was panting heavily, her breaths short and thick. Weiss reached up carefully and grabbed Yang's arm. "Yang, please calm down."

Weiss's voice quelled some of the anger in Yang's heart, but the brawler was far from okay. The heiress turned to the doctor. "I'll pay to have that fixed." She said, focusing on her diplomatic side.

The doctor shrugged. "We've had Aura users do more damage than that before." He said with a small laugh. Perhaps it was insensitive to joke at such a time, but sometimes you needed a laugh.

Weiss gave the man a short nod. She turned back to Yang, leading the brawler down the hallway. "Come on Yang." She coaxed, her voice low.

The blonde did not respond to Weiss's words. Instead, she simply repeated the same phrase over and over. "I'm sorry." It became her mantra, her repentance. She refused to say anything else, refused to do anything else. Weiss watched on and wondered if she had lost Yang as well.

* * *

Ruby's funeral was a small affair.

Three days after she died, Ruby would be buried in a small plot next to her mother. Only close friends and family attended.

Weiss's friends offered condolences, but they didn't linger long. They had heard of what she had done to Ruby. They knew that Ruby's death was her fault. But they daren't say it, not because they feared Weiss, but because you never speak ill of the dead or their left behind.

Death has a funny way of changing views. A person who lived their life in gluttony could become a saint in death. Likewise, a saint could become vilified. The left behind, the people who must live on without the deceased, are treated as if they are made of glass. You never rush up to a person who's lost their wife and tell them, 'It's your fault she's dead,' now do you?

It's almost ironic how death is treated. It's something that everyone must do eventually. No one, and nothing, lives forever. Hell, even forever doesn't live forever. You'd think death should be treated with as much passing interest as a rainfall. But, death is an almost sacred event. The dead are treated with utmost care, as if they were royalty.

Weiss saw Yang standing next to Ruby's coffin, the blonde looking into the casket to where her sister rested. She approached, taking great care not to disturb Yang, and looked in herself. It would be the last time anybody would see Ruby.

Ruby looked peaceful, like she was asleep. Her skin looked like normal, not the pale grey it had been the last time Weiss had seen her. She wore her usual combat skirt and cape, Crescent Rose resting under her crossed arms atop her chest. Her hair framed her face, making her look years younger than she was.

Around her head, several floral arrangements had been placed. It may have been cliché, but the most popular flowers were roses of different kinds. Most prominent in the arrangement were the red and white roses that rested just above each of her shoulders, the white ones contrasting with the black of her clothing.

Weiss reached to Yang's shoulder, giving in a light squeeze. The blonde let out a shaky sigh. "Do…Do you think she's happy?" She asked, her voice broken. There was nothing that could fix it.

The heiress looked back to Ruby. It didn't look like she was upset. But, looks were simple, and for a dead body, they were easily manipulated. The Ruby that rested before them felt nothing. They couldn't even say it was her, because it wasn't. _It_ was just a body, a collection of now dead cells that was once the vessel for Ruby Rose.

However, the question wasn't as innocent as it seemed. On the surface, it looked like Yang asking if her sister was at peace in whatever afterlife she may or may not be in. However, in reality, it was her questioning whether she was happy that she didn't have to deal with the pain that Weiss and Yang had caused.

Weiss didn't know how to answer. She wanted to say yes, because she was certain that Ruby was in a 'better place,' no matter how overused the term is. However, saying yes meant admitting that Ruby's death was their fault. It meant that she had simply wanted to end her pain. That Weiss and Yang were murderers, even if they didn't make the cut.

The lack of an answer didn't matter. Yang simply sighed. "This will be the last time Ruby will ever see the sky…" She said suddenly, her voice soft. Weiss turned back to the brawler, a quizzical look on her face.

Yang lowered her head. "In a few minutes, they'll close the lid and put her in the ground." She continued her eulogy, her voce still barely a whisper. "She'll become nothing more than a skeleton in time. A mummy clutching a rusted sniper rifle."

Weiss didn't have the heart to stop the blonde. Yang's voice was fragile, as if the slightest move would break it. "Maybe she'll be dug up in the future." Yang added. "Whatever remains in thousands of years might find her and wonder who she is. They'll study her, trying to find out about our society." The words were slightly morbid, but they were almost philosophical.

Weiss let out a solemn chuckle. "She'd like that." She commented. "Even in death, she would be helping people."

Yang allowed herself to mimic Weiss's small laugh. But it only lasted a moment. "I'm going to miss her so much…" Tears started to form in the words, the last few syllables so thick they were almost indecipherable.

The heiress fought to join the blonde. She, too, would miss Ruby. For all that had happened, she had never stopped loving the woman she called her wife. Maybe she didn't show it well, if at all, in the last few weeks. But she did love Ruby. She just made a stupid mistake.

"She does look peaceful."

The pair turned to the newcomer and saw Blake. The faunus was looking down at Ruby, her face surprisingly indifferent. However, she wasn't completely stoic. Her eyes were soft, and her posture was slightly slouched.

Yang didn't even try to acknowledge the other woman, simply letting out a soft sob. But Weiss spoke. "You have to know we didn't mean for this." She said softly, her voice barely coherent itself.

The faunus closed her eyes as sighed. "It doesn't matter what you meant to happen, Weiss." Blake said evenly. "It doesn't change what _has_ happened." The words were restrained, as Blake knew blowing up at a funeral wouldn't exactly go over well.

The blonde sniffed. "You don't think we know that?" She defended, her voice thick but direct. "You don't think I don't realize I caused my sister to kill herself?" Yang was angry, but she never raised her voice.

Blake gave Yang a curious look. "I never said you didn't." She breathed. "All I said is it didn't matter what you meant to happen." She sighed again, turning back to Ruby. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. But it did. She didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve it. No one deserves it."

Neither Yang nor Weiss said anything. Blake shook her head. "Are you going to stay together?" She asked suddenly, her voice almost sympathetic. In a way, they were getting what they wanted. But it came with great cost, a cost so great, it might be worth what they had.

Yang took a step back, the question catching her off guard. She hadn't given it much thought. She wanted Weiss, but she didn't want her like this.

Weiss seemed taken aback by the question too, but she remained more controlled. She let out a shaky sigh. "I'm…I'm not sure." She answered, her voice low.

Blake nodded once, not turning to face the two. "There's nothing stopping you now." She said flatly, before turning away from them. The words hurt, so much more than could be adequately conveyed. They were a bitter truth; with Ruby gone, there was no one in the way of their relationship.

As Blake left, both women simply broke down in each other's arms, their silent sobs the only sounds they made.

* * *

Five days passed in a blur. Weiss turned in her bed, sleep eluding her. Of course, she hadn't slept much in the last week. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing red. Blood, Ruby's blood. It was everywhere. It filled her dreams.

The bed was empty save her. Yang either didn't get to sleep, or got up and left. Either way, it was something Weiss woke to more often than not. The pair wasn't nearly as 'close' as they had been in the past.

Sound came from downstairs. It wasn't loud, but in the silence it might've been a gunshot. It worried Weiss, but only so far as to make her wonder what was going on. She stood up, stretched what little sleep was in her body away, and started downstairs.

She had barely made her way to the bottom when she saw light coming from the living room. The sounds were also emanating from there. That meant the television was on. Which explained where Yang was.

Weiss rounded the corner and saw Yang, sitting on the couch furthest from the TV. Said TV was playing a rerun of an old cartoon. It wasn't so old that it was done on physical paper, but it was older than the ones that had been shown more recently.

"Yang?" Weiss spoke carefully. She could vaguely make out the blonde in the light, sitting on the couch further from the TV. Said blonde shifted, as if the new noise surprised her.

The heiress approached Yang slowly. Even in the darkness, Weiss could make out the redness around her eyes. "Hey…" Was all the blonde said.

Weiss sat next to Yang. "It's almost 2am. What are you doing?" She asked softly. She didn't quite understand why Yang would be watching cartoons in the middle of the night.

The brawler let out a breath. "I was thinking about Ruby." She answered briefly. Her voice was hoarse, a restrained sob in her throat. "We used to watch this when we were little." That sob was no longer restrained.

Weiss let out a shaky breath, resting her head on Yang's shoulder. She could hardly imagine what Yang was going through.

Weiss had once heard that losing a parent is like losing your past. They raised you, and you spend most of your teen years trying to get as far away from them as possible. Whenever you think back, you are likely to think of your parents.

Losing your spouse, as Weiss had, is like losing your present. This is a person you've loved deeply. You loved them more than anything else in this world. They are there with you through most things, and they are your pillar when things go bad.

Though she had never felt it, she heard that losing a child is like losing your future. She could understand it, though. You won't be around forever, and you hope that your children live much longer than you. You put the hopes of your future into your children, because they take after you.

But, losing a sibling is worse than all three. A sibling is your past; depending on how close your birthdays are, they are with you from the beginning. Your earliest memories are either of your parents, or of your sibling(s). You grow up with them. They've seen you at your best, and at your worst.

They are your present. They are always there. You might fight, but when things go bad, they provide support. They care about you, they will offer guidance. They might annoy you at times, and sometimes you might fight. But you always love them. You share a bond that is hard to break.

They are your future. You might go through dozens of friends. You might have multiple marriages that might not work. But they are still there. They are your best friend. You know they will never leave you. They would never turn their back to you.

Yang had lost all three. Her past, her present, and her future. Her and Ruby might've fought, sometimes quite heatedly, but there was no doubting that Yang loved Ruby.

But Ruby wouldn't know that. She died thinking, _knowing_, that Yang hated her. That Yang thought of her not as a sister, but as a competitor. As somebody whom was trying to take Weiss away from her.

Yang didn't look like the strong, bright fighter she was anymore. Her light had died; she no longer shone. It was as if a piece of Yang died with Ruby.

The blonde sniffed, trying and failing to hold back tears. "What happens to us now?" She asked suddenly. She sounded broken, her entire world threatening to shatter.

Weiss gave the brawler a curious look, wiping the tears out of lilac eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked back, her voice soft and protective. For once, Yang Xiao Long wasn't playing the role of protector; she was the protectee.

Yang sighed. "I mean me and you." She reiterated. "What happens now?" She repeated her question, this time with slightly more strength.

The heiress gave a small frown. The question was likely more insensitive than Yang had likely meant for it to be. It was a selfish inquiry. Ruby was dead, and she was worried about Weiss's feelings for her? That was entirely inappropriate.

However, as Weiss thought the question over, she realized that it was much deeper than that. It wasn't a question of their relationship. It was a question of their well-being. They had dug a hole, one that they wouldn't be able to escape from anymore.

Even worse, they had no one else to turn to. They couldn't go to Blake; the faunus made it clear that she blamed the two for Ruby's death. Their other friends likely did as well. It left them alone, with only themselves to turn to.

Of course, if they helped each other, then everyone would assume that they were glad Ruby was gone. That they had already moved on from her death. That couldn't be further from the truth, but no one else knew that, and no one would believe them anymore. Not after what had happened.

To put it simply; they needed comfort. Their friends couldn't provide it. They'd have to turn to each other. Their friends would accuse them of forgetting Ruby. They'd need comfort because of it…

It was a vicious cycle, one that they had no way of avoiding. But what was the alternative? Leave the other and let them fend for themselves?

Weiss wouldn't be able to handle being alone again. She had been alone for 17 years before she joined Beacon. She didn't have so much as a single friend before she met team RWBY. Of course, she not only made friends, she found love. She had spent the last 7 years with others. She was finally not alone.

But that was dangerously close to changing. One wrong move could, and would, destroy that. Weiss wouldn't be able to survive it, and she knew it. The walls she had built in those 17 years were shattered, with no chance at being rebuilt. The loneliness would kill her.

Yang was even worse. Even with help, it wasn't clear if she would make it through this. She was supposed to be the rock, the person that held everything together. She was the strongest person, physically and emotionally, in RWBY.

But that was a front. Yang was strong, but she wasn't invincible. She had feelings; she was just really good at putting them aside. But sometimes, even the strongest need support. No one is so strong. Losing Ruby was the worst thing that could've happened.

If Weiss left Yang to her own, there was no question; Yang would not survive. The grief and regret would be too much to handle, and she'd die, either by her own hand, or by taking a hunt she knew she couldn't complete alone.

The pair were, for better or worse, intertwined, their fates dependent on the other's continued presence. If they wanted to keep living (and they weren't even sure they did), then they'd need the other. They had no one else to turn to. It was either this, or death.

But things, as usual, were complicated. They weren't just really good friends; they had been in an adulterous relationship, one that cost another their life. They had, at one time, thought they could somehow make things work out between them in a way that wouldn't destroy Ruby.

Neither wanted to continue that. Neither wanted to tarnish Ruby's memory any further by acting so selfishly. But, if they turned to the other, there was a chance that they would, in time, return to their relationship. That they'd go back to being lovers, and maybe even more.

Weiss thought about all of this in the span of a few moments, the only sounds coming from the TV. She finally let out a long sigh. "We can't do this alone." She said softly, sinking back into the couch. She rested her head back.

Yang made a noise of uncertainty. Weiss turn to face her. "Yang, we can't." She restated, her voice slightly more direct. "I loved Ruby. She was everything to me." She let out a breath, not allowing tears to form. She couldn't break down, not when Yang was so broken she might never be put back together.

The white-haired woman grabbed Yang's hand. "We both need somebody with us." She spoke with more softness than before, but she kept her voice direct. "I can't go back to being alone. I've pushed away everyone else." Unshed tears started to form, but she kept them at bay.

Yang looked into turquoise eyes expectantly. She looked into those orbs as if they would hold the secrets to the future. But, all she saw in those eyes was fear.

The blonde let out a shaky breath. "Is there even a reason for me to go on, though?" She asked solemnly. Weiss's face fell, her fear becoming worry. "Ruby's gone, and it's my fault. I…" She let out a short sob. "I just want her back…"

Yang was broken, and Weiss was left to pick up the pieces. She pulled the blonde close and held her as she sobbed, each one shaking both women.

The entire time, Weiss simply pet Yang's hair and whispered soothing, if empty, words into her ear. She held Yang, steadying her as she let her emotions out.

Eventually, the sobs settled. Yang stopped shaking, though she was nowhere near done crying. Tears streamed down Weiss's face as well, staining her cheeks and making her eyes red.

Yang hiccupped. "Do you think we'll ever go back to normal?" Her voice was thick and broken, so much so that it was hard to interpret what she said.

However, Weiss picked up the words, if with some difficulty. But it was nowhere near as difficult as answering the question.

"I…I don't know." She answered truthfully. She couldn't say whether things would ever go back to normal. There was a good chance they wouldn't.

The brawler shook again. It was clear that wasn't an answer she wanted to hear.

Weiss sighed. "Yang, I won't let you do this alone." She meant every word. "We might not have anyone else, but we have each other." After saying them, Weiss wished she didn't say them with so much fervor.

Yang shifted, pulling away to look at Weiss. "That's not enough…" She breathed.

The heiress gave Yang a sad smile. "I know that, Yang." She reached over and once again wiped tears away from Yang's eyes. "I know you'd gladly give up what we had to have Ruby back."

Yang nodded once, a weak action that was barely noticeable.

Weiss cupped Yang's face with the hand she used to wipe away Yang's tears. She wore a sad look on her face. "But she's gone." The words were thick and difficult to say. But they needed to be said. "We are still alive. We have to keep living."

Yang tensed at the words. Weiss rubbed her thumb over Yang's cheekbone soothingly. "I know it's hard. But we don't have to forget her." She said the words with as much care as she could. "We just have to move forward."

The brawler swallowed thickly. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and wait for the end to come. She didn't want to keep on living, not in a world without her sister.

However, Weiss wouldn't let her. The heiress was not about to let Yang give up. She had lost Ruby; she wasn't going to lose someone else.

Yang allowed a small smile to grace her face. "Thank you, Weiss." She brought her hand up to grab Weiss's off her cheek, pulling it down and holding it in her lap.

The heiress returned the smile. They fell into companionable silence, Weiss resting her head on Yang's shoulder, and Yang resting her head on Weiss's. They watched the cartoons, allowing themselves to smile and even laugh at the jokes and antics of the characters on the screen.

Was it wrong to keep living when they were responsible for the death of an innocent young woman? Their friends might think so. They might want the pair to whither into nothingness. To suffer the same fate that Ruby had.

Though it might be wrong, they weren't going to give up. Weiss and Yang were left with two choices; leave or stay. Leaving meant that they would have to cope with their loss alone. It would also mean that they would likely not survive. With no one to offer support and strength, they would see no reason in going on.

But, if they stayed together, even if it wasn't 'together' together, they would be able to live on. They would be able to support the other when they needed it. They could go to the other when they needed help. They might never be completely happy, or completely whole, but at least they wouldn't be completely empty either.

It wasn't their 'Happily Ever After.' But, as long as they had a say in it, it wouldn't be 'The End,' either.


End file.
